The Hard Way Out
by Bruce's-Lycan-Love
Summary: Catalina is an undercover cop that is trying to make it in the city of Gotham. So, when Jim Gordon asks her to take on her biggest mission yet, The Joker, what will she do to keep the only family she has alive and out of danger!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Catalina rubbed her temples as the woman sitting across from her began to weep with abandon. Catalina watched the woman for a moment and then sighed heavily.

"Okay, listen lady, I understand you're upset because you lost your kid, but my precinct is overloaded right now and we are doing the best we can to find all missing persons." She leaned forward watching the woman. "All of my guys are out on the streets right now. The best I can do is radio the guys patrolling the area and have 'em keep an eye out." The woman looked like Catalina had slapped her. Catalina sighed, _here we go again_, she thought wearily.

"The best you can do!" The woman screamed, "You're in here sitting on your ass and it's the best you can do!" The woman slammed a hand down on the desk. Catalina stood instinctively, her temper barely in check.

"Now you listen here, God damn it. I'm assigned to sit at this damn desk to listen to people whining like you all night!" Catalina shot back, glaring at the woman's hand. "Now, remove your hand from my desk. Fill out this form, and we'll get back to you if we hear anything." Catalina rummaged for a moment and then slid the form to the lady. The lady stood and huffed as she turned to leave. Catalina rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Domingo!" Catalina turned and saw Gordon standing outside his office. _Damnit..._ she thought and stood quickly. She moved past Gordon into the room, sitting down in the chair she had come to know very well. Catalina was one of Gordon's best officers, but whenever she went through solving a case there was always more cleaning up to do than anything else. Cat was also the officer that didn't exactly play by the rules. She was a smart-mouth and quick to fire off. Just the other week she was faced with charges for hitting a man who gave a little too much backchat when she was doing a pat down. Catalina smiled, leaning back in the chair and propping her feet up on his desk. Gordon frowned at her. "Catalina, please." He said softly. She sighed and sat up properly.

"So what's this all about?" She asked, picking up a picture from his desk. "Is this new?" She asked.

Gordon smiled a little, shaking his head. "I swear sometimes you have ADD." He mused and looked at her seriously. "Cat I need something from you…" Catalina immediately held up her hands to stop him.

"Forget it Jim, I'm not doin' another undercover as a whore." She told him as she rose to leave. Gordon stood as well.

"No! Catalina! That's not what I was going to ask you!" He exclaimed to her retreating figure. "Batman, please!" Gordon begged, looking around the room. The man clad in black stepped from the shadows and locked the door before Catalina could get to it.

"Oh great!" She snapped, looking from Batman to Gordon. "Well this has to be big." She growled angrily, taking her seat again, feeling a little defeated.

"It is…" Gordon sighed. He turned to Batman, offering him a seat; the other man politely declined. "Listen, I need you to do a big thing for this Department," he paused, glancing at Batman who nodded slightly, "I need you to infiltrate the Joker's hideout and become one of them to get me any and all information you can," he added quickly. Catalina stood and shook her head vehemently. Her hands were raised in a form of surrender.

"No way Gordon!" She almost yelled, looking at him wide-eyed. "I may be Latina, but I'm not loco, okay. I've read up on him. I've watched the case. There is no way in hell you're gettin' me in there."

"Catalina, just think about it for a second. If you bring this man down, there is a promotion in it for you. That means a pay raise." Gordon frowned. "What about your brother? Wouldn't it be nice for him to be able to have some of the things he's always wanted?"

Catalina stopped and stared at Gordon. She felt a little betrayed. She had told him about her brother in the hopes that he would be able to help her, not use it against her. She turned from him and looked out the office door window, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"I would go in but the Joker would know my face." Another voice came, deeper; it was Batman who spoke up this time. She turned and looked at him consideringly.

"What happens if that madman should kill me? What happens to my brother then?" She asked, tears beginning to collect in her eyes. "I can't leave him with no one. I'm all he has." Gordon sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Batman has offered to train you for a week before you go in. Bruce Wayne said you were more than welcome to use his facilities when he heard." Gordon offered, trying to bring hope to the matter again. Batman frowned at Gordon and touched Catalina's arm gently. She turned suddenly, pushing him away. She met Gordon's eyes with a dangerous stare.

"Ya know, I've finally figured it out, Jim, why you always have me placed on these kinds of missions. Ya know the ones where you 'have to get close to people'. It's because the only thing you think I'm good for is my tits and ass." She blushed a little, looking at Batman. "My apologies for the language, I lose control when I get angry sometimes."

"No, Cat, that's not it." Gordon said softly, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, yeah?" Catalina put her hands on her hips and swayed up to his desk, "Then why not put Good on the case, or Middleton?" She challenged. Gordon sat down again with a heavy sigh. "See, I knew it!" Catalina frowned, deeply hurt by this new discovery. "Ya know what? I'll do it, there are a lot of things my brother needs that I can't give him right now, but I swear to Dios that if I die out there…" She paused and shook her finger at him. "I'm coming after your ass as a ghost, comprendes?" The two men watched her as she left. Gordon laughed a little.

"Oh my, what a temper. So, I'll get you her contact details 'cause she obviously didn't leave any." He snorted softly. Batman frowned at him.

"Gordon, I hope to God her observation isn't right. She is a young woman with her whole life ahead of her. She had better be the right woman for the job and not just the woman for the job because she looks good." Batman whispered, perching on the windowsill.

"You don't think she'd be up for it? I mean, come on. She's might be fiery and easy on the eyes, but she's also got good instincts and an excellent track record. " He shrugged and flipped through her file lightly.

"I hope they were your reasons for picking her." Batman sighed. The door swung open with a bang and Catalina marched in, moving right up to Batman.

"Here is my information. Until I get a hold of Mr. Wayne I will be training in the basement of my building. Adios." She turned and walked out abruptly. Batman tucked the piece of paper in the opening of his suit at the neck.

"You were definitely right about her being fiery." He said with a soft smile as he leaped out the window.

* * *

As Bruce entered the house that night, he felt stiff and sore from the night's encounter with the Joker. As he changed out of the Bat suit, the paper with Catalina's information fluttered to the floor in a graceful dance. Alfred smiled slightly and picked it up.

"Picking up women again, are we, Master Wayne?" Alfred joked lightly. Bruce smiled at him and took the paper. He read over the information and shrugged.

"Gordon talked Batman into training an undercover agent of his so he could send her into Joker's hide out to…" Bruce paused, thinking about how to phrase the next part, "befriend him, and get vital information back to Batman and Gordon." Alfred nodded and looked over Bruce's shoulder to read the name.

"Catalina Domingo?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at Bruce. "Her name sounds like she is quite the Latina bombshell." Bruce laughed.

"The name gives that all away?"

"Oh Master Wayne, the name says everything about the person it belongs to. Why do you think it is so important when parents name their children?"

"So people don't run around calling their kids by numbers?" He shrugged and tucked the paper into his pants pocket. "I think I'll go sleep for a little while and then I might just give her a call." He winked at Alfred. Alfred smiled softly and shook his head

* * *

Catalina went home that night and kissed her brother good night. He was already in bed of course, like most nights when she got home. She moved from his bed to go into her own room and her brother stirred, looking up at her.

"Cat?" He mumbled. She smiled and sat back down. "You keep getting home later and later. Are we still doing something for my birthday?" He asked watching her. Catalina frowned and looked away.

"I don't know little man, money is so tight right now and Gordon is coming down on me hard at work." She sighed and kissed his forehead. "I'll think of something little man. Get some sleep." Carlos nodded slowly and rolled back over falling right to sleep. Catalina stood moving to her bedroom. She changed quickly and then climbed into her bed. She turned out the lights and lay in bed crying herself to sleep.

Catalina cried because she felt like such a bad big sister, but her hands were tied. She cried because she missed her family, and she cried even more because she knew she was letting her little brother, her father, and her mother down. Ever since Cat had joined Gordon on the force she barely had time to be with her brother. He was sixteen years old and needed someone to guide him. So far he had grown up like her, alone. Sleep soon over took her body accompanied by exhaustion. Soon this day would be just another in her past, like all the others before it.

* * *

AN: A big thanks goes out to my beta... she is Magnificent, and ever so patient with me!!! Loves goes out to you!!!! Please R&R This is my second try at this Batman story thing.. let me know what you think??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Catalina yawned as she woke the next morning. He body ached in various regions but she wrapped herself in her favorite robe and moved out into the kitchen. Saturday had finally come and she was determined to make this the best birthday her brother had ever had. Cat pulled out the boxed cake mix and set to work. She would call Gordon in an hour or so and let him know she wasn't coming in. Cat was halfway done when her brother entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Buenos dias!" He chimed. Cat smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Feliz cumpleanos!" Cat greeted, hugging him tightly. "My little man is now a big sixteen-year-old man!" She joked, lightly ruffling his hair. Carlos pulled a face.

"That's embarrassing." He whined, slouching in his chair. Cat moved back over to the counter and resumed mixing the batter. "So what do I get for breakfast this morning?" He asked, keen eyes glued to the bowl she was mixing. Cat looked over her shoulder, frowning at him.

"I don't even think so, little man." She stated sternly, shaking her head. "You'll be havin' eggs, bacon and toast." She looked back at the bowl and her brother sighed heavily. "Don't like it? You won't be eatin' anythin' this mornin' then." She shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Alright, alright, that sounds good." Cat smiled to herself as he readily agreed.

"That's what I thought you said." She replied, pulling the eggs and bacon out of the fridge. Her brother stood to help her start breakfast.

"Don't you have to work today?" He asked suddenly. Cat looked over and frowned. Her brother was staring down into the pan absently. Cat looked back at her bowl and poured the batter into the cake pan which was quickly placed in the oven.

"I'm callin' off today, I've missed way too many of your birthdays!" She said as he stared at her in complete shock.

"Really!" He asked, not totally believing her. Cat nodded and Carlos threw his arms around her happily. "Can I call some friends then and have them come over for cake?" Cat thought for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Only a few, though. It isn't goin' to be a very big cake." She watched him take off toward his room. Cat smiled and flipped his eggs. "Let me have the phone first, I still have to call in to Gordon!" She called back the hall, toward his room.

"Okay!" Was shouted back out at her. "Is breakfast ready yet?" He called once again. She laughed softly and took it back to his room. He hugged her and then took his food to his desk. She watched him for a moment and then moved back out the hall into their little living room, picking up the phone and dialing Jim's direct line. He answered the phone right away.

"Commissioner Jim Gordon."

"Jim, it's Cat."

"Where the hell are you?"

"What are you talkin' about, I'm not even late. Besides, that's kind of what I'm callin' you about."

"What? You're not coming in today? I can't believe it!" Jim sighed.

"Oh, come on, Jim, you know what today is and I can't keep doin' this to him. He needs me, Jim. I've been at work practically every day this year, even when you called me in on Christmas. I don't think this one day is goin' to make or break anythin'." She responded calmly. Jim sighed his assent.

"Okay Cat, take the day off and spend some time with your brother. Wish him a Happy Birthday from me!"

"I will. Thanks so much, Jim." She said softly and hung up the phone.

* * *

Bruce lay in bed the next day till close to two o'clock. Alfred walked into the room and placed a tray of food on the bedside table then opened the curtains. Bruce growled something from his bed that was muffled by the sheets and pillows.

"Master Wayne, how many times have I told you that when you curse me out, you are to do it to my face and not into the pillow." Alfred looked down at the man lying in bed. Bruce maneuvered himself to squint at the older man then sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Why couldn't you have given me three more hours?" He asked groggily as he took the OJ from the tray and drank it down quickly before going into his morning routine of pushups.

"Because as I say all the time, even for a billionaire playboy like yourself, two and three o'clock in the afternoon is pushing it." Alfred sighed, noticing the new bruises on the younger man's body. "I really wish you would have picked up polo instead of this." He groaned, standing from his seat and moving to leave the room.

"Alfred?" Bruce called, looking after him as he sat up. Alfred stopped at the door and looked down at the young man with a questioning eye. "I know I don't say this nearly as enough as I should, but... thank you, for everything you've done for my family." He murmured. Alfred smiled and nodded slowly.

"It's a pleasure, Master Wayne." Alfred stepped out of the room and returned to his duties.

Bruce stood and gazed out the window in deep thought. He had not trained anyone before and here he was going to provide training to this woman he knew nothing about. Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Where would he even start?

* * *

That evening after Cat sent all the kids away, she started taking down the decorations and balloons and then washed the cake pan. She smiled to herself thoughtfully as she reflected on the day. Her brother's party had gone so well. Their uncle had come in from uptown and spent the day with them. She enjoyed having family and friends around. All of her brother's friends had been so well mannered and so well behaved; this made her feel proud of the way she had raised him. Her uncle had gotten Carlos a newer laptop and printer. Cat had tried to talk the older man out of it, but he merely insisted. Cat had given him a few gift cards to clothing stores, because she couldn't buy his clothes for him anymore. All of Carlos's friends brought him cards with money in it. Catalina looked over her shoulder to see that her uncle had come into the room.

"Catalina." He kissed her cheek then took a seat at the table. "Why don't you let me get you a nice apartment near your aunt and me?" He asked. She smiled to herself and shook her head. He did this all the time. He worked for a prestigious company as some kind of assistant CEO. Cat knew he could afford it.

"No, that's ridiculous." She said, looking over at him. "I know Carlos and I don't have it very well-off but we're happy. We have each other, Uncle Benny, and that's all we really need." She told him as she finished the dishes and put them in the rack to dry. Her uncle shook his head and frowned.

"Catalina," he mused once again. His accent was thick, and fell heavily from his tongue in a slow lull. "You are so stubborn." He told her, pointing a finger at her. "Just like your mother, eh!" He grinned, moving his hands in an exaggerated motion. "Now that was a proud woman." Catalina smiled and hugged her uncle.

"I'm going to head to the gym downstairs. Will you stay with Carlos till I get back?" She inquired, moving into the doorway of the kitchen. He sighed and smiled, amused.

"Si." He looked at her seriously and frowned, "usted trabaja duro para, Catalina." Cat rolled her eyes and went to kiss the seated man's forehead lightly.

"Y usted se preocupe demasiado." She teased and walked into the living room, sitting by her brother on the couch. "Did you have a good birthday?" She questioned, slinging an arm across his shoulders. He smiled and nodded.

"You're late for your work out." He told her with a smirk.

"You keeping track for me?" She joked. Carlos chuckled whole-heartedly.

"Someone's gotta watch your figure!" He teased. Cat laughed and hit him playfully.

"That wasn't nice..." she growled, pushing him lightly as she stood up. He smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say, I learn from the best."

"Right. No, I think you got your snarky mouth all on your own, mister!"

"Cat, go do your work out."

"Fine, I will." She laughed, grabbing her gym bag and moving out the door.

* * *

Bruce lifted his head from the analysis he was doing on the videos the Joker had sent out to glance at the clock, raising an eyebrow. It was almost a quarter till eight. He hadn't realized so much time had gone by. He stood and stretched out his lean muscles. Bruce glanced over at Alfred before he began to change into the Bat suit. He couldn't wait till the Manor was finished so he could have his house back. The penthouse was nice but it wasn't his home.

"Don't wait up." Bruce called from behind the mask as he slipped into the Tumbler.

"Do be careful with the car, sir!" Alfred shouted over the roaring of the Batmobile's loud engine. Alfred sighed, turning to head back up to the main floor of the warehouse to return to the penthouse. "God knows we've gone through more car parts than an auto repair shop." He grumbled.

Bruce parked and locked the vehicle in an alley beside Catalina's apartment building. He looked the building over and found a good way into the basement. He was surprised at the building's equipment center. They had a track and weights; they had punching bags and balance beams. Bruce nodded his approval and then caught a glimpse of movement down around the track area. She had already started her routine by jogging. He sat back on his heels on the windowsill and watched in interest.

The woman moved in a graceful rhythm just like Batman's own fluid movements. She was dressed in shorts and a sports bra, and a sturdy pair of work out shoes. Her toned muscles moved in complete harmony with one another, and she seemed to be in good condition. He jumped down from the small window ledge and finally caught her attention. She stopped running, pulling out her headphones and turning off the small mp3 player. Her breathing was a little labored and her hands rested on her hips as she confronted him.

"I didn't think you were gonna show at first." She breathed heavily. Batman looked her over and nodded.

"I'm here now." He stated in his low voice. Cat frowned at him and looked him over.

"So what now?"

"I want to know the training you've had in the past." He retorted a bit harshly. She shrugged.

"I took some karate, and knife and sword fighting classes." She explained, her hands plastered to her hips. Batman nodded thoughtfully.

"I want to see how you do with getting out of complex holds." He replied, his low, soft voice returning. She nodded and watched him move to the center mat, taking off the long cape and setting it aside. Cat sighed and moved toward the mat hurriedly. She stood before him, watching him carefully. Batman circled her slowly. Cat moved with him, never giving him her back and always keeping her eyes on him. He lunged at her quickly, spinning her around and putting her in a very simple head lock he had seen criminals use all the time. He groaned as her head came back to connect with his nose.

Cat kept hold of one arm as he loosened his grip instinctively and quickly had him pinned to the mat, both arms behind his back and his face plastered against the plastic. Cat glared at him, pushing him deeper into the elastic surface as she stood. "Would you please not insult me with those silly holds." She snapped. Batman stood, rubbing his nose lightly.

"Alright." He countered, pinning her to the mat in one of his best submission holds. She groaned as her arm twisted suddenly and she was face down with one of his arms around her neck, holding her head away from the ground. "Get out of this one." She groaned as she struggled to move her other arm. He had her back straddled with her arm pinned against her side. She frowned in thought for a moment before grabbing hold of his forearm with her twisted arm and turned quickly beneath him, flipping their positions. She pulled his one leg up, wrapping the opposite arm around it backwards and grinning down at him.

Batman rolled his eyes and caught her between his legs using them to push her to the floor, making her release his arms. He propped himself up and sighed. "We'll work on that again tomorrow." He said, standing and brushing himself off. She groaned and sat up.

"That's it?" Catalina asked. Batman looked down at her.

"I think you'll be surprised at how sore you will be in the morning just from that. Go take a hot shower and get a good amount of rest." He told her, picking up his cape and moving to the window. "We'll work a lot more over the next few days." He explained before jumping back out the same window he came in.

Cat watched him leave and then stood slowly, her muscles already beginning to protest. She made her way up to the apartment, said good night to her uncle, and then took a shower and went to bed. When her head hit the pillow, she fell right to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Spanish translation

1.) Feliz cumpleanos- Happy birthday.

2.) Usted trabaja duro para Catalina- You work too hard Catalina.

3.) Y usted se preocupe demasiado- and you worry too much.

Thanks again to my beta who is wonderful!!! HE HEEE please R&R i would love you much...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bruce staggered into the penthouse later than usual that night after having had another run in with the Joker. Clutching his side, Bruce groaned and crumpled into a chair. Alfred rushed to him, moving around a table to look over the younger man worriedly.

"I think he broke ribs tonight." Bruce gritted through his teeth, in obvious pain. Alfred frowned, moving to get him some pain killers from the first aid cabinet and adhesive strips. He brought the pills and water over to the young man and watched him swallow them down, then proceeded to remove Bruce's armour and tape up the rib area to minimise movement. "I don't think it's wise for her to go in anymore, Alfred. He's insane, worse than ever if that's even possible for him." Alfred sat down in the chair beside Bruce and sighed.

"I'm afraid you no longer have any say in this, Master Wayne. You told Gordon you would train the young woman. You cannot go back on your word now." Alfred reasoned, meeting the younger man's bright hazel eyes. Bruce ran a hand through his hair and then stood with difficulty.

"I can't let her go through with this, Alfred." He whispered. "Maybe... maybe Bruce Wayne can talk her out of it." Alfred shrugged, watching Bruce headed up to his room stiffly. With tired steps, Alfred followed him up the stairs and went to his own room. 'I'm too old for this job,' Alfred thought sarcastically and lay down to sleep as well.

* * *

Catalina woke early the next morning. She made breakfast for her brother and then took him to school. She then moved slowly toward the precinct, not really wanting to be there. Her body hurt all over, which was a big surprise considering how little Batman had gone over with her in training.

She walked into the building and threw her things down on her desk. Gordon just happened to be was sitting at her desk this morning. She frowned at him, and he gave her his best smile.

"How did it go last night?" He queried, eyebrows perking up in interest. Cat glared at him and motioned for him to get out of her chair. Gordon nudged a file on her desk that looked extremely thick. "I figured as much from you. So, I brought you a little light reading on the Joker." He teased light-heartedly.

"Thanks Jim, you've always been so thoughtful." Cat shot back; she was feeling rather sarcastic. Gordon's smile began to fade slowly.

"Cat, there are some things in there that may be a little..." He paused, glancing down at the folder, "disturbing." He met Cat's eyes, still frowning; all humor had drained from his voice. "If you need or want to talk about any of it, my door's open and I will be here all day, unless I get called out to a crime scene." His voice was soft but it held a deep, fathering tone. Cat nodded slowly and looked down at the file after Gordon had walked away. She cracked open the file for the first time.

The first case was of a girl who had gone missing. She was 'given' back to her family, dead, and a total bloody mess. The pictures made Cat's stomach turn and do back flips. The girl couldn't have been more than eighteen. The file showed a picture of her in just a white gown. But her face... her face was the worst. Her cheeks were sliced in an imitation of the Joker's own scars. Her face was painted white with black rimming her eyes, but unlike the Joker, her lips weren't crimson red from paint. The Joker had used her own blood. Cat continued to read through the file and almost vomited. He had raped her and kept her captive for six whole months before he returned her to her parents' house.

Catalina flipped the page and began to read the next case about a man who was killed in a liquor store hold-up. His face had been painted and butchered just like the girl's. The only difference was that the man had been sliced to death in the chest and gut region. He also had a shotgun wound in the middle of his forehead. Cat winced, turning over that bloody photo as well.

This went on for a long while before voices pulled her attention up from the file. She closed it hurriedly and looked up into the eyes of her superior. Gordon gazed down at her with concern, but Cat looked away very quickly. He sat on the edge of the desk.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. Cat met his eyes once again and frowned a deeper frown than ever before.

"I don't know." She whispered, rubbing her eyes with her fists. That was when she noticed the man standing behind Gordon. He stood taller and his chin was held up with pride. Cat raised an eyebrow. "What's Bruce Wayne doing here?" She asked, feeling a little annoyed. Bruce moved forward upon hearing his name. Cat stood hurriedly, slamming her hands down on the desk. He winced but continued forward anyway. Motionless, she looked him over, sizing him up, not quite sure if she wanted to trust him or not.

"Domingo, just relax." Gordon said and Cat shot him an agitated look. He sighed and shook his head. "Mr Wayne, this is Officer Catalina Domingo." He said, moving aside. Bruce held out his hand and Cat eyed him sceptically, taking it.

"It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you." He said, holding onto her hand a little longer than needed. He then peered down at the file on the desk. Cat scooped it up and put it in her drawer.

"That's nice and all but I don't believe that is any of your business." She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. Gordon frowned at Cat but Bruce smiled widely.

"Listen, I didn't come over here to get you upset or to be insulted." Bruce explained. Cat lowered her arms and lifted an eyebrow. "If I've offended you somehow I really do apologize." He said placatingly. She blushed and looked away feeling a bit childish.

"Uh, no, don't apologize." She sighed, running a hand over her hair which was pulled back in a neat pony tail. Gordon left once he saw that he wouldn't need to restrain Cat and went back into his office. "I'm just a little strung out because of that file..." She admitted with a nod to her desk drawer. Bruce sat down in the chair across from her. Catalina followed suit, taking her own seat. "So, Mr. Wayne, what can I help you with today?" Cat asked, her voice calm and relaxed again.

"You can start by calling me Bruce." He smirked. "Mr. Wayne was my father." He explained and Cat smiled. "Jim told me about your case." He added. "You could say he's a pretty good friend of mine." Cat sat forward almost on the edge of her chair and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Oh yeah? What do you know about my case?" She asked, very curious at this point.

"I know a lot more than you think." He smiled enigmatically and leaned forward. "Care to discuss this over lunch?" He asked. Cat's frown deepened. "Listen, Gordon saw you were getting upset over the file and he asked me to come down and speak with you because I have a lot of information on the Joker. Gordon's not the only one who talks to Batman." He whispered the last part and Cat was finally attentive.

"So you're willin' to share information?" Cat asked, wanting to make sure she was getting this right. Bruce nodded and stood.

"I'll be out in the car." He told her.

Cat jumped up and grabbed her coat, barging into Gordon's office. "How the hell does he know about the Joker?" Cat asked, slamming the door shut. Gordon shrugged and looked up at her from his seat.

"Beats me, but he knows Batman and he's reliable." Jim sighed and looked at her pleadingly. "We need this source. I'm counting on you." Cat rolled her eyes and walked out of the office. She threw on her coat and hurried out into the street, and approached the first extremely expensive car she had ever seen. Bruce was just in the process of opening his door, and looked at her over the roof of the car.

"Are you coming?" He asked, sliding back into the car. Cat found the handle and opened the door carefully. Bruce watched her wince as the door slammed shut a little harder than necessary. She frowned when he started laughing.

"That's not funny... I'm scared to touch anythin'. I could break it." She protested. Bruce laughed again and then shook his head.

"It's not that fragile." His voice was deep and familiar. Cat looked at his profile and studied it for a moment before looking back out the window. They were moving through Gotham now at a high speed. Cat grabbed for the seat belt and held onto the door handle so tight that her knuckles turned white. She cleared her throat, looking back at Bruce.

"So where are we goin'?" She asked softly, frightened by his driving. Bruce glanced over at her and chuckled slightly at her tense posture.

"We're just heading out to a small restaurant a few blocks down." He muttered as he swerved the car into a screeching turn. Cat gulped, holding onto her seat for dear life. She sighed in relief when he parked the car in the small lot at the restaurant and they both got out with Cat following him into the restaurant. The two of them were seated quickly and then waited on just as fast. The restaurant was small and quaint and Cat couldn't believe that someone as wealthy as Bruce Wayne came here to eat.

Bruce watched her as she looked around. He liked how her eyes shined with curiosity and her skin seemed to glow under the soft lantern light over their table. He smirked as she turned to meet his eyes. "So," he said, breaking the silence. He leaned on the table, closing the distance between them as he began to speak in a low voice for only her to hear. "Here's something you might find interesting. The Joker's the kind of criminal who operates in large gangs, but very few get to truly speak with him. Half of them won't even make it past the first bank job, anyway. The Joker trusts no one, so don't even try to win it; that's a lost cause. He only speaks to those he believes are worth his time." Bruce said simply.

"So, how do I get him to speak with me?" Catalina interjected.

Bruce leaned back as the waiter brought their salads. He picked up his fork, twirling it a bit, and he looked back at Cat with a little awkward smile. The Batman method was to anger the Joker, really piss the clown off altogether. Bruce wasn't about to admit this to Cat. That could very well get her beaten, raped, or worse. He shuddered, not wanting to think down that path. He wasn't really looking at her when the next words spilled from his tongue. "Be like him." He whispered. "Be a monster, like him. When he puts you through the initiation, he'll make you do something... terrible. And you'll need to be as cruel as you possibly can." Catalina looked at him, amazingly appalled. A couple was just sitting down in a booth near them, talking and laughing happily, while she sat here across from this man, trying to stomach everything he had just told her. "But you can't lose yourself in his insanity. He can't stop his demon; you have to remember that you can."

Cat looked at him intently as he spoke and then nodded slowly. "Do you know what I should expect?" She asked hopefully. Bruce frowned and shook his head.

"Batman would know better than I would." He whispered, "He's told me that the Joker has no plans. He plays by no rules and he's incredibly volatile. In all honesty, Batman doesn't want you to go through with this." Bruce regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth when he saw the flash of anger in Cat's eyes.

"So he doesn't think I can do it? Then why is he even wasting his time?" She growled, her voice staying low.

"No, no, you misunderstood me." Bruce laughed nervously, looking around and realizing he was talking a bit too loudly. "He just thinks the whole mission is a suicide run… and you deserve better than that." He whispered, not meeting the woman's eyes. Cat raised an elegant eyebrow. Bruce glanced back at her and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The Joker kills for the fun of it, and he cares about no one, not even his own. He's entirely unpredictable! No matter how dedicated or careful you are, one misstep with him could mean the difference between life and death." Cat now stared down at the table. Her cheeks had begun to burn with the heat of embarrassment.

"I'll have to remember to thank Batman for his concern." She whispered. Catalina looked up suddenly and Bruce was taken aback by all the passion he saw alight behind the deep, burning blues that were her eyes. He noticed how her deep brown, almost black, hair fell in small ringlets from her pony tail. "I can do this." She told Bruce with a small nod. "I know I can do this, Bruce. It's going to be hard, yes I know, but Batman will teach me everything I need to know. I'm up to his games. He can't teach me how to fight off men like him the way he knows how in just a week's time, but he can introduce me to pain. He's already taught me to endure small amounts of pain with the grappling we did. He's a clever man, and it took me a while to catch on." She said softly. Bruce smiled.

"You catch on very quick." He whispered, sitting back. Cat blushed again, averting her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. Their food came a few moments later. After they both had eaten, Bruce insisted on paying for the meal. After a small verbal argument and Catalina leaving a little aggravated with the man, they both climbed into the car and buckled up. Bruce paused, though, looking out the windshield as if in deep thought.

"Catalina," he said finally, "if you ever need anyone to talk to, and not just about the case, you can always contact me.". He gave her his card and she looked at it for a moment and then nodded.

"That would be nice." She replied, her eyes locking with Bruce's hazel ones, "Thank you, Bruce, for everything."

* * *

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think.. I really like reviews! Wait till the next chapter... I think you'll be surprised!

Thanks once again to an amazing Beta without her.. This story would be no where!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Catalina POV**

When I arrived home that night after work, I felt emotionally and physically exhausted. I was probably more scared than I had ever been before. I knew that this man was a madman and I knew he was capable of many things, but I never would have thought in a million years that a human being could do something like this.

I had dressed quickly in my gym clothes and read the note my brother had left for me on the table. He had gone to a friend's house for the evening, and he didn't want to disturb me at work. I smiled and looked around at the small apartment. It wasn't much but it was a home for now. If Jim held true on the promotion and the raise after this mission, I would get my brother a better house and maybe even a puppy like he had always bugged me for.

I moved down to the gym at around eight or so and leaned against the wall in thought. Did I really want to do this? What if I did die? Where would my brother go? Perhaps the strangest question on my mind at this point in time was, why the hell had I been so mean to Bruce? He was a very nice guy, and not what I thought at all. I knew he didn't want me to go, but hell, I didn't want to go either. A sudden breeze made me shiver, and I wrapped my arms around my bare midriff.

This afternoon at the diner with Bruce, the man had left me totally stunned and in a state of awe. I had this image of him, in my head, of someone who would be stuck up and rude. Well, didn't he just throw me for a complete 360? I sighed heavily and looked down at the ground. I would call him tomorrow and sincerely apologize for my actions. I froze, feeling as though I wasn't quite alone anymore. I stood motionless against the wall, rigid just like a statue.

My heart thudded loudly against my chest and I looked around the gym. I didn't see anything at first, and then something in the corner of the room caught my eye. I froze in the dead silence. The ticking of a clock that hung nearby thundered in my head. The creaking of the heavy punching bag sent shivers down my spine. I heard someone clear their throat: soft, low, and my stomach flipped in my torso.

"Come out where I can see you!" I yelled across the space. My voice didn't sound like the voice of a frightened woman. No, it was the voice of an officer with years of training. The man stepped out where I could see him. I sighed in relief and slouched once again against the wall for support. "You aren't funny!" I scolded angrily. Batman moved over to my side and looked down at me.

"I wasn't trying to be." His voice was low, warm, and still really familiar. "Were you scared?"

"Yes…" I answered honestly, refusing to look at him.

"Good, you need to be. I want you to know how to take your fear and turn it into something you can use against your enemies." Batman's words were soft enough but the meaning was clear. "Did you do your run?" He asked, glancing my way. I shook my head.

"What if I can't do this?" I asked him, my arms folding over my chest once again. "I mean, I don't know…" I groaned, really not knowing what I was trying to get at. "I guess I'm second guessing myself." I shrugged, looking up at him. The man next to me sighed and I couldn't tell if it was in irritation or out of relief that I didn't want to go through with this anymore.

"Listen, it's trueWayne and I don't want you to go in, but Gordon thinks you're the right one for the job. If he believes you can do it, then so do I." He stated. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the floor in thought for a moment.

"But I don't think I can anymore! I saw the file and what he did to the little girl!" I said, not realizing my voice had gone up a few decibels. "What if he does that to me? What if he gets my brother?" I asked, my eyes wide in horror. Batman turned to me slowly, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Stop it." He growled. His low, deep rumble made me look away. "Gordon showed you those files to give you an idea of what you're going up against. He wanted you to have a fair chance. This is the fear I'm talking about. Don't let this fear take you over! You must control it and do your job. Gotham, your brother, and even Wayne are counting on you to bring down this madman." As he spoke, his voice softened and I began to relax. He was right. I needed to do this for Jim, my brother, and even Bruce. I nodded slowly, taking in everything that had just been brought to my attention. I turned and began to walk toward the small indoor track.

Once I finished my run, Batman and I worked on my overall fighting skills. He got in a few good punches but thanks to the academy, I knew how to block pretty well. I was sweating and extremely tired, but I knew I had to get one decent hit in before he called it quits. I took my fighting stance one last time and summoned the energy to unleash a good roundhouse kick to his side. My foot connected with his ribs and he gave a loud groan, collapsing to the mat. I stood above him, watching him carefully. Then it hit me: he was really hurt!

I sank to my knees beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He had an arm wrapped about his torso and was breathing heavily, almost gasping for any little bit of air he could get.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" I said, frightened, "Should I call an ambulance or something?" I hurried nervously. Batman winced and gave me a slightly crooked grin.

"No! No, definitely not." His voice was a low groan. He stood weakly and moved over to the small bench. He leaned his back against the wall, looking at me. "The Joker managed to break some of my ribs a couple of nights back." He explained in a rough whisper. I gasped and frowned.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" My hands went to my mouth as dread flooded me. Batman shook his head.

"Don't be, that's one hell of a kick." He said, glancing over at me once again.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, genuinely worried. He nodded curtly and stood.

"We should call it a day." He whispered. "Take it easy tomorrow. Tell Gordon I said so, I don't want you overworking yourself." I nodded, knowing better than to argue with him. I trusted he knew best for me. I watched him leave a little less quietly than when he first snuck in, because of his ribs. I heaved a sigh and moved up the stairs slowly, my muscles already beginning their dull, throbbing complaint. I went to bed and was soon fast asleep.

I woke the next morning and took a good hot shower that loosened my muscles a little. My brother had breakfast set on the table and it looked as though he had already eaten. I raised an eyebrow and checked the clock.

"I'm not that late, am I?" I asked, sitting down stiffly at the table. He laughed gently and shook his head.

"I'm gonna walk today so you can relax a little longer before you have to go into work." He told me, standing from the table. He moved over to kiss my cheek. "Te amo, Catalina. Tienes bueno dia!" He called as he left the apartment. I sighed, looking down at the table in thought again. I couldn't wait till this was over. I wanted to give him a better childhood than I had. So far, I was failing horribly!

I stood and left for work, not able to sit and think any longer. When I arrived, I got to my desk and started on some older files. I closed them up and put them away. They were cases on car-jacking and other small thefts; they would be passed on to my partner. He could handle those, I was sure. Gordon greeted me and asked me to follow him into his office, which I did.

"What's goin' on?" I asked.

"Is it too much?" He countered. I winced and looked away a little embarrassed.

"No," I lied, "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." He took a moment to glance out the window of his door as he watched the other officers pass by. "Do you know why I picked you, Cat?" He asked curiously. I shrugged.

"No, I honestly don't." I responded. My voice was low, but my eyes were on him questioningly.

"I picked you because your father would always tell me that this was what you wanted to do. He would come in with pictures of you playing cops and robbers with him. You were his angel. Then when you began to grow up and started college, he came in the day before the accident and told me that you were strong, and intelligent, and bull-headed." He paused, chuckling slightly and shaking his head. The day before the accident my father and I had fought verbally. Ever since I was little he wanted to see me attend the police academy and head off to work for the CIA or FBI. I had told him that's not what I wanted. He always had to know best, though! "He called you something in Spanish but never told me what it meant. I can't even recall the word anymore." He smiled. I lowered my eyes to his desk.

"I miss them Jim, it's so hard right now and I just keep thinking about my brother and what would happen to him if anything bad ever happened to me." I whispered, feeling a bit silly. Jim moved to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Your father believed you could do anything, Cat. He told me to have faith in you, and that you would be twice the office he was." I met Gordon's eyes, feeling the tears spring to my own. "If you can't find the faith in yourself, use the faith your father had in you." I nodded.

"You know I'll do it, Jim." I wiped the tear from my cheek. "Just promise me that you won't let my brother be placed into an orphanage or anything like that?" I asked, frowning up at him. He shook his head emphatically.

"I won't even have to worry about it because I know you'll be fine." He offered his most confident smile. I thanked him for his little morale booster and moved back out to my desk. Work passed very slowly for the next few hours until I finally got to go home.

I walked up the stairs that led to my little apartment and opened the still locked door. That was odd, because it was about five o'clock so I knew my brother should have been home. I entered the apartment and looked all over for a note of any kind. When I didn't find one I began to panic. I picked up the house phone and dialed his cell phone number. The phone just rang and rang and rang. My heart thudded against my chest.

I picked up the receiver again and tried one more time. The phone once again rang out, No answer. I slammed the receiver down and looked at the clock. I would give him till six to call me back and then I would stop being pissed and start being worried.

As six o'clock rolled around my heart was sinking fast. I picked up the phone one last time and called Jim's private number. I felt hysterical; if anything happened to Carlos I didn't know what I would do. He was the only thing I had left.

"Commissioner Jim Gordon."

"Jim, my brother, not home yet, really worried." My sentence came out in short fragments. I was beginning to hyperventilate. Jim sighed slowly.

"Cat, listen to me, take a deep breath and hold it, then talk to me. Slow down or I won't understand a word you're saying." He said, his voice calm and professional. I did as he instructed. Inhale. Hold. Release. Talk.

"Jim, Carlos walked to school this morning and he still isn't home."

"Did you call the school to see if he made it there this morning?"

"No, they aren't in right now." I reminded him.

"Shit, okay." He was silent for a moment. "You'll just have to wait it out." He sighed. I felt the color drain from my face.

"Wait. It. Out." I repeated, emphasizing every word… "My brother is missing, he could be in the hands of a psychopath and you want me to wait it out!" I screamed into the phone.

"Cat, stay calm. I'll come over and wait with you." I slammed the phone down and jumped as footsteps echoed behind me. I turned quickly and glared up into the cowl-covered face of Batman.

"What's wrong?" His voice was gruff and gravelly like I remembered.

"My brother's not here!" I screamed in near frenzy. I fell to my knees as things ran through my head, horrible things that could be happening to him. Batman knelt beside me and his hand was on my shoulder.

"When was the last time you saw him?" His voice was calm and low; it almost held a comforting tone to it.

"Early this morning before he left for school." I looked up at him. His now clear hazel eyes surrounded by black met with mine.

"I'll call Gordon if I hear anything…" He stood and took off out the same window through which he had come in to go find my brother.

* * *

**_AN: GUYS what the H happened to all my wonderful reviews... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review... it would make it a merry christmas for me.....:) Thanks once again to my awesome Beta... She's septacular..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Bruce's POV**

I spent most of the night looking everywhere for Cat's younger brother -- streets around the school, parks, local hang-outs for kids his age. He was nowhere to be found and this fact worried me deeply. Returning empty-handed, I scowled as I pulled up to the lonely-looking apartment building. I hated the fact that Cat and her brother had to live in this grungy place. They both deserved better. I jumped out of the Tumbler, rushing up to her tiny apartment. When I entered, she was pacing furiously.

"I didn't see any sign of him." I told her pacing figure. She stopped suddenly, turning defensively.

"Didn't see him anywhere?" She asked. Her frown seemed to deepen and it made my heart drop in my chest. I shook my head stoutly. She moved over to the phone, picking up the receiver and punching in some numbers. "Jim, it's Cat. Batman hasn't found him." Her voice was beginning to take on a panicky tone. "No, no," she continued, "he's here with me. He just came back." She paused, crossing her open free arm over her torso to hook her fingers at her elbow. "Okay," she ended, "please hurry." She hung up the phone and her whole demeanor changed.

Cat's shoulders slumped and she collapsed into the couch. Her elbows rested on her thighs, and her hands covered her face. In some ways, I couldn't imagine ever seeing this woman cry and the sight before me was a shock. She seemed so powerful and strong-willed. I moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She tensed and then sat up slightly, wiping her eyes.

"I can't lose him." She explained, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't look at me; I didn't think she could. "He's the only thing I have left, what would I do without him?" She asked, her eyes finally seeking mine. I looked away, not wanting to think about it.

Gordon walked in a few minutes later. He hugged the girl close to him and rocked her as she cried. I couldn't tell if they were tears of anger or pain, or maybe even both. Gordon got her to calm down and started to question her. She answered slowly, thinking hard about her answer. I knew she wanted her brother back. I had to find him. This new protectiveness I felt over this family amazed me.

"What's our next move?" I asked Gordon, keeping my voice gruff and low. He didn't respond right away, but watched as Cat moved into the kitchen to get herself some water.

"I'm not really sure." Gordon ran his hand through his hair angrily. "I'll start by going to the school tomorrow and asking questions." He shrugged. Catalina came back, brushing past me gently as she went over to the couch. Even in her state of anxiety, she moved with a smooth fluidness I admired about her. I looked away ashamed, realizing the angle my thoughts had taken.

"We have to do something." Cat sighed. Her hands tightened around her glass of water. "I have to find him!" Her voice began to rise again and I watched as Gordon spoke in a low voice to her reassuringly. He pushed the hair from her tear-soaked cheeks and frowned.

"Batman, are you able to press anyone you can think of for information? I want to at least know where the boy was last seen." He said urgently, standing. I nodded, glancing down at Catalina. Her shoulders were sagging once again, and her eyes were focused on the floor. I pulled Gordon away from her side.

"What if it was the Joker?" I hissed low enough for just him to hear. He frowned.

"Let's hope not."

"He held up that bank today not far from here. We need to find out what route Carlos takes to school." I then noticed that Catalina had stood and was standing close enough to hear us now.

"I know the school route he takes. I can show you." She said eagerly.

"Catalina, you're exhausted." Gordon shook his head, and again I was struck by how protective he was of her.

"Jim, I'm fine. My brother is more important right now." She said, looking back down at the carpet.

"I'll take you." I volunteered, stepping between them, "That way I can start right away." She looked up at me. There was now a glint of hope in her eyes. Gordon looked back and forth at us then sighed heavily.

"I see I don't have a say." He grumbled. Cat hugged him gently.

"I'll see you at the precinct in the morning." She replied.

"Call me if you find anything." Gordon instructed. I took Cat's hand gently and pulled her toward the window. Gordon watched us curiously. Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Can't we take the stairs?" She asked with a nervous swallow. I gave her a crooked smirk.

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's heights I don't trust."

I pulled her close to me. "Hold on." I told her. She buried her face in my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck. I hesitated and then jumped from the window, using my cape to glide down to the ground. When we landed, she looked around stunned, as if she didn't expect to make it in one piece, and then met my eyes. She blushed and pulled her arms from my shoulders. Her blush made her eyes light up and I felt my heart skip a beat. Ignoring it, I moved over to the Tumbler and opened the top. She climbed in with ease beside me.

"Where does he go from the front of this building?" I asked, never letting my composure become compromised. She pointed me in the direction, and it didn't take us long. Carlos would have walked right past the bank the Joker had robbed this afternoon.

We passed the bank with the yellow tape strung around it. I watched Cat carefully from the corner of my eye. Her body shook and her arms wrapped around her torso. Her breathing was coming in heavy gasps. I wanted to hold her, like Gordon did. I wanted her to know that everything was going to be okay. Now, though, even I wasn't all that sure.

When we started back toward the apartment, Cat was silent. I didn't press her, but I knew she was thinking.

"I have to go get him." She said finally. I looked at her in shock.

"Are you joking?" I shot back, scowling deeply at her. "You aren't ready, he'd kill you!" Unintentionally, I floored the gas harder. She clutched at her seat, looking at me wide-eyed.

"What other choice do I have?" Her voice was abnormally harsh, but I knew desperation would have this effect. I kept my eyes on the road. I couldn't answer her question, not because I didn't have an answer but because I didn't want to. I knew she was right.

"Don't jump in just yet. Let's be certain that's where he is." I told her, keeping my eyes forward. She frowned and glared at me, not liking my response. "Call Gordon tonight and tell him to find out who was down at the crime scene. You need to interrogate everyone who was there." I pulled the Tumbler up to her apartment building. "If it's confirmed the Joker took him, then... I'll support you diving in right away."

"Fine," she growled and climbed out. She said nothing else as she walked briskly up to the main entrance and disappeared through the doors. I frowned deeply. I pulled away from the building, my head racing with thoughts of her.

I drove around for hours in the dead of the night, stopping occasionally to questioning people who were supposedly working for the Joker. None of them talked, no matter how much I threatened them. Around six o'clock, I gave up and rushed back to the warehouse before dawn. I parked the Tumbler and changed into my jeans and t-shirt. On the computer, I pulled some surveillance footage from the bank's database of the external premises, and started sifting through the clips.

I lost track of time. Alfred came down with some breakfast and the newspaper. I glanced up from the videos and sighed heavily.

"Long night?" He asked, pulling up a chair beside me and looking up at the screens. I nodded.

"Alfred, Catalina's brother was kidnapped yesterday." I told him. He stared at me, shocked. "I think the Joker got to him." Alfred frowned and looked back at the screens.

"Well, Master Wayne, you won't be of any help to her if you work yourself into the ground."

I smiled at him wanly and nodded. "I just -- this madman has to be stopped. I don't want her to have to go in there and face those horrible things." I blushed slightly, not looking at Alfred. His gaze turned on me, suddenly scrutinizing.

"Master Wayne, would it seem that you might actually care for this young woman?" He questioned with a knowing smile tugging at his lips. I cleared my throat and focused more on the video, when I suddenly saw something that made me jump. I hit the pause button.

"Alfred! Look!" I exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "That's Carlos! The Joker does have him!" My heart fell in my chest. Alfred frowned and studied the freeze frame before nodding solemnly.

"Come back to the penthouse and get some sleep." He said softly. "Bruce Wayne can go talk to her this afternoon once he's been rested." I frowned at the screen and then looked back at Alfred. Sighing, I copied the video to a disk and followed Alfred out of the temporary bat cave. I got in the back seat of the car, and fell asleep on the ride back to the flat. I didn't realize just how tired I had been.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for your support. My Beta was awesome with this chapter, as usual! So any way please R&R things seem to be heating up for Miss Catalina, let me hear what you think is going to happen!? I wanna see what you guys think! ha he hee..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Jim Gordon's P.O.V**

I hurried into the office the next morning and pulled out the incident report containing names of the officers at the bank robbery. I looked them over and then called them in one at a time. My heart sank with every officer who left my office. They were all saying the same thing. The Joker had a hostage, a boy about sixteen, and had used him to escape arrest.

I was sitting at my desk an hour later after having spoken to everyone at the scene, and ran a hand through my hair anxiously. I picked up the phone to call Cat when my door opened one last time. I looked up and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Mr. Wayne?" I stood. "What can I do for you?" I asked the other man with a small smile. Wayne sat in the chair across from my desk and I followed suit. "Where's Officer Domingo?" He questioned, straight to the point. I sighed heavily, my frown deepening.

"I don't think she's coming in today." I told him honestly. "You see, her brother has gone missing. She was up half the night looking for him with Batman. She's rather upset." Wayne's face became one of total shock upon hearing this information.

"Is there anything I can do, Commissioner?" He asked. I stared out across the room in thought. The corners of my lips pulled down in worry.

"I don't believe so," I tapped my fingers on my desk. Wayne meant well, but there was nothing he could do against the Joker. I ran a hand across my face and huffed heavily. Our MCU had limited success when it came to hunting down the psychopath, and this time, I didn't know how we were going to see this through, especially when someone so close to us was in peril. I could see Wayne was thinking, too.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on my door that made me jump. I looked up and was surprised to see her figure through my window. "Come in!" I called. The door opened slowly and Catalina walked in. Her head hung and her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. She looked awful! I stood and hurried around the desk to her. Wayne stood, giving her his seat. Cat took it gratefully.

"Did you question them?" She asked her voice low with something I couldn't decipher. I looked at her sympathetically and nodded my head. "So it was him." She gathered. Bruce had sunken back in the shadows and I glanced at him before turning back to Catalina.

"I'm afraid so." I confirmed. Her lips drew tight and she met my eyes. There was a dangerous wildness to hers.

"I'm going in." She concluded. I looked at her, not quite wanting to comprehend what she was telling me. "Jim, I'm going to start the mission tonight." She told me in a strong, matter-of-fact manner. I slammed my hands down, shaking my head.

"No!" I almost shouted. "You've barely done any training; I won't send you in like this. It would be suicide!" Cat stood, matching my height.

"I won't leave him in there all alone, Jim! That's my brother we're talking about!" She screamed back, tears streaming down her cheeks again. "I'll kill that Joker if he's even laid a finger on him!"

I glared at her. "Catalina Domingo! I will fire you hands down if you go in there tonight!"

"Then I fuckin' quit, Jim," she grabbed her badge, throwing it down on my desk, "I'm going in with or without your help!" She slammed the gun down as well. I stared at her in shock. She had always threatened me with quitting the force but she had never done this before. She was dead serious, but so was I. I crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

Bruce stepped forward unexpectedly, concern on his face. "Wait a minute, Catalina, let's not be rash. Gordon has a point. " He stretched a hand out to Cat's shoulder but she flinched away from him. " You've only just begun your training. Now with this kidnapping, there are a lot of things none of us are prepared for. We'll have a better chance of success with a coordinated attack," he reasoned gently. Cat merely glared and pushed past him.

" We don't have time for that! My brother needs me!" She shouted and barged out of the room. I stood there stunned and watched as Bruce followed her out after giving me a brief nod. My knees shook slightly and I collapsed into the chair behind me. Pulling open my drawer, I took out a photo of a young man holding his daughter in his arms, standing beside my wife and me. I felt the hot tears rush to my eyes as I stared at the picture.

"I'm so sorry, George." I choked. I turned the photo down on its face on the table. I stood and closed my door. I knew I couldn't stop Cat, and I also knew that Cat would need me through this. I knew it was too early for her to go in, though, as well. The Joker would take no mercy on her, and I had a feeling that she would end up in a bad condition.

I picked up the phone, dialing the number to the house. My wife's voice answered and I stumbled over my words.

"Hello?" She chimed again.

"Barbara?" I asked gently.

"Jim? What's wrong?" She asked immediately, the worry evident in her tone.

"Cat's gone; she turned in her badge and gun today. I wouldn't let her go in tonight and she lost it!" I explained. Barbara sighed heavily. I hung my head and placed my face in my free hand. "What am I to do, Barbara?"

"Jim, put yourself in her shoes." She said softly. "What if it was our boy out there? Wouldn't you race off to save him? I know you would."

"She's going to get herself killed!"

"Aren't you the one who picked her for the mission?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Jim, she's not going to back out now, and she's going to need you." I sighed and knew what was coming next. "George asked you to look out and help his kids. Carlos and Cat need your help now. I think you know what you need to do." Her voice was low, and I nodded.

"You're right, Barbara. I'll be home for dinner, hopefully. I love you." I said and hung up. After a minute passed, I picked up the receiver again and I called Cat's cell phone. When I got her voice mail, I frowned and left a message.

"Cat, it's Jim. I know you're mad at me right now, but... please come back and talk to me about this before you go in. I don't want you going in there without support. I know I can't... I can't change your mind, but please call back. Your safety is my priority." I hung up and picked up the picture again. "I hope you were right about her, George." I whispered to the old photo and placed it back in my drawer.

* * *

**A/N:Hey everyone, thanks so much... you've been awesome with the reviews.. Please keep them coming... I really like them all.. I'm gonna start replying to them all I've been a little busy.. sorry guys.. he hee..;) Mander Kae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Catalina's POV**

I was halfway down the street when Bruce caught my arm. He pulled me to a stop, and spun me around to face him. I glared up into his hazel eyes. I tried to yank my arm free but his grip was strong.

"Let go of me!" I pushed against his chest. He pulled me to him, and I gasped in surprise. His arms were warm and welcoming in a time when everything around me seemed to be turning bitterly cold.

"Please calm down." He murmured. His strong hand pressed gently into the middle of my back. I sighed against his chest, not really wanting to pull away. "Come on, let's talk about this." His voice was calm and relaxed. It soothed me; brought me back to somewhat rational thought. I looked at him and nodded slowly. He brought his hand up to push the few remaining tears from my eyes. I blushed at his sudden closeness. He gave a crooked smile and released me a bit hesitantly.

I looked away and followed him to his car. He opened the door for me and then moved around to his side. He jumped in and pulled away from the curb.

"Where can we go to talk?" I asked, peering out the window nervously as we weaved in and out of traffic. It amazed me how alike he and Batman drove. I glanced back over at him and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure actually. I'm just happy you came." He said, offering me another smile. I stared at him for a moment. His smile was bright and genuine, but I was in the mood to only have the corners of my mouth move in one direction, down. We drove around aimlessly for a few minutes, circling the block, and then I cleared my throat.

"I've made a decision and now I'll stick to it." I stated plainly. He frowned and glanced at me, then flicked his eyes back to the road. "You don't understand, and part of me prays you'll never have to be in my shoes. I can't just sit back and let this maniac take the only family I have left. I won't let him. Every minute I waste, Carlos could be… Could be…" I moved my eyes back out the window and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I need to get him out of there right away."

"What would Batman say about this?" He asked me. My heart jumped in my chest.

"I… I… I don't know..." I stammered, looking down. Seeing the same office block pass us for the third time, I racked my brain for somewhere we could stop. "We can head to my place." I suggested.

"What about my penthouse… You very well could have been bugged." He explained under my scrutinizing gaze. I thought for a moment and then nodded. He blazed through the streets and eventually pulled into the big underground garage to one of the most expensive condo blocks in Gotham. He parked and we both got out to take the express lift up to his place. His butler Alfred was there to greet us. He was a charming older fellow who reminded me of my father greatly. He smiled as he greeted us, taking our coats.

"Will the young lady be staying for supper?" He asked, looking at us both. Bruce shrugged, glancing at me.

"No. Thank you, though." I said politely. Bruce cleared his throat.

"Alfred, this is Miss Catalina Domingo." Alfred took my hand.

"It's a pleasure." He chimed. I gave him a gentle smile.

"Same to you, Alfred." I told him. Bruce then gave Alfred some information on what had happened. Alfred looked at me with kind, knowing eyes.

"Fighting for what we love may be the hardest thing to do, but I'm sure everything will go fine." He touched my shoulder gently as he left the room. I watched him quietly and then turned my gaze back to Bruce as he took my hand in his. He led me over to the couch. He sat, but I stood there looking around.

The house itself was beautiful. Large windows gave it an open, welcoming look. I moved over to the large pane of glass, and looked out toward the street below. I backed up, sucking in air sharply. My knees threatened to give as I bumped into something hard and unyielding. Bruce wrapped an arm around my waist, helping to hold me up.

"If you're scared of heights, why would you look down?" He asked, a glint of amusement in his voice. When my head had stopped spinning, I turned and looked at him.

"How did you know I was scared of heights?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously. A slight blush tinged his face and he unhooked his arm from my waist. He moved his hand to his hair nervously.

"You looked like you didn't feel too well, so I just kind of guessed." He said, shrugging. He didn't sound like he was telling everything but I had nothing to argue against, so I turned away with a slight frown. He cleared his throat. "Catalina, I know you want to go save your brother, but Commissioner Gordon is right. You've only had a few days of training. The Joker would chew you up and spit you out." I spun around sharply to glare at him.

"You don't know that! You've never seen me pissed off!" I countered, moving toward him. He raised an eyebrow and watched my outburst curiously. "You can do, take, and call me anything you like, but the moment anyone fucks with my family is the last moment you will ever see on Earth!" I hissed angrily. Bruce considered me for a long moment. "You, Jim, and Jim's little pet, all underestimate me." I turned away from him and returned to my spot by the window. I heard him sigh, and the rustle of clothing as he straightened out his jacket and tie.

"I think you misunderstand us." He said calmly. "We care about you, all of us, even Batman. I would hate to see you get hurt." I glared and rolled my eyes. My phone rang that moment and I jumped, pulling it out hurriedly to look at the Caller ID. I rejected the call and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Why should you care?" I retorted, feeling angrier than ever. "You don't know me! Batman doesn't know me! I don't think you care at all!" I pushed. And then, curiously, I thought I saw a flicker of hurt flash across his face, but the emotion was too short-lived to tell. Did I imagine it? His face was stone-hard and blank.

I watched as his strong jaw tightened and he looked away, frowning deeply. He seemed to be fighting with himself. I wondered briefly if I had crossed some line. I wondered if I had maybe insulted him. In concern, I took a step toward him.

"Bruce, I'm sorry, I just -- I'm so upset right now, and I know it's wrong but I'm taking it out on you, and I shouldn't be. You've been nothing but a good friend." He met my eyes again. His hazel stare burned with a deep intensity that sent a chill through me.

"I know I can't talk you out of this suicide run, so you do as you wish." His jaw was set, and his voice was low, frighteningly steady. I shivered and looked away from him, feeling like a child. Suddenly, the doors flew open. Alfred practically ran over to the TV, switching it on quickly.

"You may want to see this, Master Wayne." He said, slightly out of breath. I moved over to stand beside them.

"Well, well Gothamites, Gooooood evvveenning…" The sound of that voice made my skin crawl and I had to force myself to watch on. "I seem to have stumbled upon a lost little boy." The madman's tongue clicked, emphasizing the T. "His name is Carlos, and we've been playing games."

No.

_No_.

My heart stopped beating. The Joker's marred lips pulled up into a malicious grin. The handheld camera swung around to focus on my brother. His body was tied securely to a chair and his head hung against his chest, almost lifeless. A gag was tied against his mouth..

"Now, if this little boy is to see the light of day, Batman needs to take off his mask and turn himself in." The Joker zoomed in on my brother's weakened body. "It's your choice, Batsy. Take off your mask, or the boy dies." He paused, turning the camera back on himself. "Oh, you have until midnight tonight." With that, the camera shook one last time as a hideous laugh tore from his throat.

I staggered uncertainly from where I stood. I shook my head, closing my eyes in disbelief. I opened them again slowly and realized I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath but that only led me to a faster, almost gasping pace. Bruce turned to me with sharp eyes. I collapsed to my knees, my hands clutching at my chest. I felt arms around me, pulling me back up. I heard voices and then found myself sitting. How could this have gotten so bad?! I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Bruce was seated beside me, an arm tightly slung around my waist to hold me steady. I heard the soft shuffle of feet and felt a glass press to my lips. I drank in sips, taking in the ice-cold water. I closed my eyes and felt my body shift. Bruce made me look at him. His eyes were startling, so big and full of concern. I leaned in and just barely brushed my lips against his. Bruce's body froze in question. I pulled back and stood in a weak manner.

"Cat?" Bruce asked, standing with me. His arm was around me again, but I pushed him away, moving toward the door.

"I'm sorry, Bruce." I whispered. "Now that madman will pay." I rushed from his penthouse filled with anger and confusion. I knew only one thing was certain: the Joker was mine.

* * *

Hey! Everyone where did you go?! LOL.. please R&R I love them tons! Thanks once again to my Beta who is truly amazing! She puts up with a lot of shit from me! lol.. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Catalina's POV**

I burst through my front door. My torso felt as though it was falling apart. I collapsed right there in the doorway, crying hard into the cold floor. I wrapped my arm around my middle, trying to hold myself together. Hands grabbed my arms, but I was too upset to fight. I was sat down on the couch, and then a glass of water was shoved under my face by a black gloved hand.

"Drink." He ordered. The same gruff, graveled voice I had heard the night before. He sounded angry. I flinched, my tears stopping, and I sipped at the water he'd given me. I set it aside but didn't dare look at him just yet. "Are you out of your mind?" He growled, not waiting to launch into his attack. I glanced up into his burning eyes darkened by the make-up around them.

"I have to change." I told him, standing. I didn't even notice when my legs carried me back to the bedroom. I didn't think about anything other than getting my brother out of that madman's grasp. So, of course, part of this meant dressing for the occasion. I changed quickly into what I thought to be a fitting outfit with clothes I had used in other undercover missions. "Batman, I lost Gordon's help, please don't make me go in totally alone." I begged, moving back out to where I had left him. Batman took my shoulders in his hands as I stood before him.

"He'll kill you if you go in like this." I met his eyes, looking into them closely. There were constant flickers of something within, something I couldn't place but could only guess was concern.

"Please," I begged. Tears gathered in my eyes and I focused my attention out the window, not wanting him to see me cry anymore. I was sick of crying. "Please help me." I said again, pulling away from him, head downcast. "I need your help just this once, as a place to start. I need to get to the Joker." I said softly. I heard him sigh and grumble angrily.

"You are so damned stubborn." He glared. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red but at this stage I was beyond caring, and all I could do was be honest.

"I need you."

Another sigh.

"Batman, I can't do this without your help! It would take me weeks, maybe even months to find him!"

He turned from me, seemingly fighting his growing frustration.

"Please?" I begged again and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face me. He gripped my shoulders again.

"Get ready." Was all I heard as he moved away to pace in the living room. There was a tension between us tonight. Not the kind of tension that normally surrounded us. I glanced at the clock. Ten after seven. I ran a hand over my face and returned to my bedroom, picking up the last item of clothing. Looking down at the corset of black and red lace, I put it on, straightened it out and went back out to join at him

"This is it. I am ready." I told him, frowning. Batman stopped dead. I blushed.

"Tell me I look the part." I asked nervously. My stomach twisted and I suddenly hoped nothing would happen to him. I hated the fact that I needed his help to get to my brother, but I couldn't do this alone. Somehow he had glided over to stand beside me.

"Now you just need the attitude." I shivered. His voice was against my ear, only it wasn't gravelly or gruff. It was vaguely familiar. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He pulled away quickly. "Come with me." He said, his voice returning. I noticed him heading towards the window and I crossed my arms.

"I don't think so!" I retorted. "I'm not going out that damned window AGAIN!" He got an odd little smirk on his face, and I glared angrily. He took a step toward me. "Damn it…" I growled, closing the gap slowly. He pulled me tight against him and I blushed as my hands traced up his chest to wrap around his neck. He ducked us out the window and I buried my face in his chest, tightening my grip.

"I won't let you fall," his voice was against my ear again, exciting a shiver from me. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we fell from the second story. He landed gracefully and I pulled my head back out from his neck, feeling dizzy and nauseated. He released my grip from his neck and opened the Tumbler. I stared after him for a moment and then jumped in beside him.

We drove around in silence for a while. I recognized some of the places we passed as former hideouts used by the Joker's gang, according to the police file, but then the other locations were entirely foreign. Still, Batman seemed to know what he was doing, and for that, I was thankful. I glanced at him. His voice in the apartment had been so familiar, so calming. He turned his head slightly, catching my eye. I looked away, blushing deeply. His eyes stared out the windshield again and I could feel the tension between us growing.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I asked, needing to break the silence that surrounded us. His eyes were on me again, but they didn't stay on my face. The car slowed to a perfect stop at a red light and I met his wandering gaze. His eyes grew distant as he turned right at the intersection. I looked out the window and spotted what had caught his attention.

"Destruction." He said simply. He parked a good distance away. I could hear laughter filling the air. "Here's the plan, and then you're on your own." He informed me. I shivered at the words and nodded. "Do you have a gun on you?" I shook my head, recalling I had turned in my service pistol earlier that day. He frowned, and I thought briefly I heard him cus under his breath. "Okay. You're gonna run at them and I'll be chasing you on foot. You'll need to somehow grab a gun from one of the goons and shoot me in the chest. The suit is bulletproof there, so you won't hurt me." I looked at him in shock, my mouth hanging open.

"I can't shoot you!" I exclaimed, but the top to the Tumbler was already opening. Batman took my chin in his hands and pressed his lips ever so slightly to mine. He pulled away, meeting my eyes.

"Yes you can, for your brother." He jumped out of the vehicle. I followed suit, pushing him away from me, and the chase was on. I fell into character quickly, but my mind still reeled from our kiss. I tried to push it aside and thanked god I had decided on boots instead of heels. I found the group of men fast enough, catching them all by surprise. A laugh tore from my throat as I knocked into a man, taking his gun and pointing it right at the centre of Batman's suit where he had told me.

The shot rang loud in my ears and I tried hard not to let a look of concern cross my face. A man stepped forward from the crowd. He was dressed in a purple suit that was blood stained and the bottom of his overcoat was torn and ragged. His face was painted white, with black around the eyes, and red on the lips. The Joker raised an eyebrow, smacking and licking at his grotesque lips. Guns were suddenly on me, and Batman had disappeared, stumbling into an alley. I didn't put the gun down but glared at the men surrounding me. The Joker broke through the ring; no one lowered their guns.

"Well hello hot cakes!" He chimed, circling me. I raised an eyebrow, falling right into character again. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, and then… a hand in the back of my hair dropped me to my knees. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked venomously. I gritted my teeth, grabbing onto his arm. He yanked back when I didn't answer right away. I snuck my leg back into position and twisted my whole body, putting him face first in the cement with his arm behind his back, in a position that would make breaking it very easy!

"Your worst nightmare." I growled. Guns all around me clicked, and the Joker was laughing. I released him, putting my hands up in surrender. He stood, dusting himself off. He was still laughing that horrible laugh. His hand moved to the closest barrel, pushing it toward the ground.

"You've got some fight in you," he laughed, "I like that." He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I stood, glaring at him, and pushed him away.

"Hands off the merchandise, buddy." I snapped, straightening myself out. He watched intently, his hideous grin widening. He laced his arm across my shoulders, blatantly ignoring my earlier words, smacking his lips.

"I've got… an idea!" He said, leading me to their van parked close by. I stopped, ducking under his arm.

"You should watch those ideas, I hear they can be… dangerous for someone like you." I growled. He seemed quite pleased.

"How about you come cause a little chaaaooossss…" He paused, motioning around to the group widely who were already climbing inside the van, "...with usss." He drawled, watching me. I let a slow smile creep onto my lips.

"I want shotgun." I said, grinning broadly. He smirked back, handing me a shotgun. I rolled my eyes. "I meant I want the front passenger seat!" I clarified. He walked over, opening the door.

"Get out." He muttered to the man sitting there. The man hesitated, and within a split second another shot rang out. The man in the passenger seat fell to the street, dead. I gasped but quickly covered it with a smile, as if thrilled. I took the Joker's offered gloved hand and stepped over the body, climbing into the blood stained seat. He skipped around to the other side of the vehicle and got in. "So, uh, Miss… Miss…" His eyebrows drew together in a tight knot. "What do I call you?" He asked, glancing at me. My mind blanked, not having prepared for that. I forced a sly smirk as I thought for the first thing to pop into my head.

"Angel…" I gushed, realizing I was taking too long, "You can call me Angel." He raised an eyebrow at the irony then nodded.

"Come up with that on your own?" He teased. I glared.

"Listen asshole, I won't take you making fun of me!" I told him. My voice was strong, when I felt nothing but weakness. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did you say?" He asked in challenge. I swallowed hard but set my arms across my chest.

"I won't stand to have you making fun of me!" He raised an eyebrow at my boldness and his eyes roamed over me. I shivered under his gaze and watched as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. I was suddenly praying that this madman wouldn't kill me as well. He smacked his lips exaggeratedly and laughed.

"You've got balls girlie…" He chuckled. "But do you have enough?" He pulled up to a warehouse, parking the car quickly. "Welcome to my hummmmble abode." He said, jumping out. I followed suit. He waited for me near the front of the car and offered me his arm. I took it without hesitation. He babbled about how wonderful it was around the house now that he had some leverage over the Batman. He said the "Kid" was a bloodied mess but was a very signifcant part of his plans. I stiffened a little as I listened.

"You've got a kid?" I asked him stupidly. He smiled and nodded.

"My little pride and joy!" He gushed laughing. "I take it you're interested." All I could do was nod. I felt the bile rise in my throat and prepared myself for anything. He walked me down a long corridor into the basement of the building. He opened a side door and my heart stopped. My brother was lying face down in a puddle of his own blood. I turned away, I had to. The Joker looked at me questioningly with his sharp eyes. I turned back, fighting my instincts to break the clown's nose.

"Dear god, he's just a little boy." I glared angrily. I stepped past him and over to Carlos. I laid a hand gently on his shoulder and he jumped at my touch. Someone grabbed my arm, yanking me away from my brother. The Joker threw me to the floor.

"Do not touch my little boy…" He growled. I swept my leg low, taking him out. I took the knife I had hidden in my boot, crawling over him and holding it to his neck.

"Do not touch me." I threatened, but he only giggled. I pressed the blade harder against his skin. "I'm serious." He wouldn't stop giggling so I dug the blade deeper, coaxing out a single drop of blood. He stiffened, looking at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled, grabbing my shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked maliciously and flung me against the opposite wall. His hand held my throat; his grip beginning to tighten, constricting my air way. I gasped for breath and clawed at his arm. He turned his head to look at one of his henchmen. "Give me your pistol!" He commanded. The man hesitated, but gave it to him. The Joker rolled his eyes and shot the man's lower arm. "Don't ever hesitate when I give you an order!" He screamed; anger seeped from his ever fiber. He placed the barrel of the gun against my forehead. Oh shit, I thought. I needed something, anything, to get out of this. "Now darlinnng, give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot your fucking brains out right noooww." My eyes went wide and my mind raced.

"I can get you BATMAN!" I shouted as loud as I could. He paused, his eyes scanning my body. His hand loosened its grip on my throat for a second and then tightened again.

"I don't believe you!" He shouted back. I tried to move against his hand so I could speak.

"I swear to you! Give me a week and I can have any man you want within your grasp!" My voice was strained but the message was clear. He raised an eyebrow, scratching his head with the barrel of the gun as he thought.

"On what condition?" He asked carefully.

"Release the boy, and you can have me." I managed to whisper. "Imagine what kind of chaos we could cause in Gotham. I can give you the Batman on a platter." He watched me and then nodded, grinning wildly. The pressure disappeared off my throat and I dragged in a lungful of air.

"Take the boy outside and leave him!" He commanded, jumping up to his feet. He offered me his hand. "You said you could get me Batman?" He asked as we started walking down a corridor again. "Please do explain your plan here, because I am very intrigued by your offer."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Things are really starting to heat up! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The Joker led Cat, "Angel", down a narrow hall asking questions about the plan here and there. Joker held her arm firmly as they walked down the small passage. The floors and walls were greasy, and dingy. She cringed at the thought of what could lie behind them. Cat finished explaining her "plan" and stopped walking as she turned to look at him. The Joker didn't turn, still facing ahead. He brought a hand up to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm…" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and then turned quickly to face her. "You say you can get me the Batman, but the thing is... can I trust you?" He looked her over, smirking slightly. He ran a hand over her bare shoulders grinning maliciously as she shivered.

"How can I prove my loyalty to you?" Cat wanted to slap herself. The man stepped closer and she instinctively backed away from him. That was not a good move either.

"There is one thing that every man needs." His fingertips bluntly brushed against her chest. Cat smacked him -- another bad reaction. His head snapped to the side, and his gloved hand slowly rose to touch his split lip gingerly. Cat looked at her hand, frowning. She had used a fist instead of an open hand. Three mistakes in one minute, it suddenly dawned on her that she was struck out. The Joker grabbed her by the throat angrily, hitting her in the stomach with his closed fist. Cat groaned, crumpling against the man. He seized her throat again, pinning her to the wall behind her.

"Aww… Now see what you did..." he teased viciously. "You had to go and make me mad." He looked her over thoughtfully, using his other hand to run up her thigh eagerly. "So! I think I'll just take what I want, as punnnisshhment..." He hissed low against her ear. She frowned and broke the man's hold on her throat, grabbing the hand on her thigh and throwing him against the wall with his arm behind his back.

"You aren't taking shit from me!" She growled. The Joker laughed, using his other hand to pull out his favorite knife. He sliced Cat's leg, keeping a hold of her arm and pulling her into his makeshift bedroom.

* * *

Carlos struggled weakly against the man holding him as the henchmen carried the boy outside. He kicked and bit the man, until the man threw him to the ground yelping in pain.

"Alright you little shit!" He screamed, pulling out his gun. Carlos's eyes widened in fear and he scrambled backwards.

"No, Please!" He screamed, "Someone! Please help me!" He squeezed his eyes shut and sat there for a moment, shaking in pure fear. The shot never came. Summoning the courage to take a peek, Carlos looked up at the man with the gun. The man's face had paled and his eyes were wide. He started to back up and Carlos watched as Batman swooped over, picking up the man and disappearing into the shadows. Carlos sighed heavily and collapsed.

After Bruce had finished with the man he hurried back to Carlos. The boy was in bad shape. He knelt beside him and held the boy close. "Carlos," he whispered, "Carlos, buddy, open your eyes!" His voice took on a panicked tone. Sirens could be heard in the distance; Batman picked up the boy's weak frame and carried him hurriedly toward the wailing sound.

Gordon saw the Batman and slammed on the brakes. He jumped out, hurrying over to them. Batman handed Carlos to Jim carefully

"Gordon, Carlos lost a lot of blood." He told the other man with a deep scowl. Gordon looked down upon the young boy in his arms. The blood randrained from the older man's face, and he swallowed down the lump forming in his throat.

"Is Cat out yet?" He asked, meeting Batman's eyes worriedly. Batman shook his head looking away.

"No, I've been watching the building." Gordon turned to look for the ambulance he had called for. He then began to give instructions to the other officers who were on scene. Once Carlos was in the ambulance, he jumped in the driver's seat of his car and sped off after it. As Gordon left, Bruce glanced over his surroundings one more time, noting that the Joker's goon was put into the back seat of another police car. Bruce looked back at the building with a deep scowl on his face, _Cat, get out of there_.

* * *

Cat glared at the man hovering above her. He was moving quickly above her now, grunting and groaning. She felt the bile rise in her throat. She didn't like this man. She didn't want him. He had taken something very precious from her. She looked away, fighting back the tears of pain and disgust. Her arms had been tied above her head and the laces to the corset had been cut away. She lay naked beneath this brute as he took his pleasure from her. He finished with a loud satisfied groan and rolled off her. He lay there for a moment and then cut her loose.

"Get out of here; I want you back here tomorrow night with updates. If you don't show up I'll find you..." he trailed off chuckling as he literally kicked her off the bed. Cat dressed quickly in her tattered clothing.

"Oh don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." She glared at him, watching his hand run across the bloodied sheet. _I'll never forgive you for this! No, I'll kill you for the pain and humiliation you have brought upon my family! I'll make you beg for mercy as my brother most certainly had to!_ She thought angrily and turned her back to him. He laughed, amused.

"I thought you looked like a little whore!" He bit back, still laughing, as she ran out of the room on weakened legs. She fled the building, stumbling outside, and collapsed against the wall of another building two blocks away. Her body finally giving in to all of the exhaustion, she didn't even flinch as the noise beside her drew closer and something lifted her, holding her against a firm chest. Her eyes slipped shut and darkness devoured her.

* * *

Bruce paced angrily still in the bat suit. The doctor came quickly with Alfred's worried call and had left now, with Alfred the only one left sitting beside her bed. Bruce slammed his hand down on one of the small tables. He shouldn't have let her go in alone. This was his fault. He couldn't tell what had happened but he knew it wasn't good. He could infer, though. Her jeans and shirt had been torn, and her body was bruised and weak. His fists tightened and he looked up anxiously as Alfred came down to give him updates on her health.

"She was in a pretty bad condition." He told Bruce gently. "She woke up and told us what happened, and then all she could ask about was her brother." He frowned. "She's bruised everywhere."

"Did you tell her anything about her brother?" Bruce pressed, sitting down.

"No, I told her that you would be back shortly…" Alfred frowned and for the first time put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, addressing him by his name. "Bruce, she's not going to like what she is about to hear." Bruce looked up startled and nodded.

"I know, Alfred... I'm so worried." Bruce stood. He changed into regular clothes after mending some minor wounds. Bruce hurried to the guest room, knocking on the door softly.

Cat was sitting in bed, finishing up some breakfast Alfred had left for her. She blushed and looked away uncomfortably. Bruce moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he greeted gently. Cat looked at the bed sheets, fisting her hands in them. Bruce watched them carefully, "How are you…"

"Cut the shit, where's my brother?" She interrupted, frowning deeply.

"Cat, you aren't going to like this…" he paused as her face turned pale. Bruce ran an awkward hand through his hair. "Your brother made it to the hospital; Jim took him. Once there, it went all downhill. He'd lost too much blood. The doctors tried to give him a transfusion but his body rejected it." Cat was shaking her head furiously.

"No," she said tremulously, "That can't happen!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Bruce tried to reach out for her but Cat pushed him away angrily. "Don't!" She shrieked, pulling her knees to her chest, her hands clawing in her hair as she cried softly. Bruce sat there for a moment at a loss. When Cat didn't say or do anything he sighed heavily and stood. He moved to take a step toward the door when a hand grabbed his. He turned, looking at her questioningly. He sat on the bed closer to her and pulled the devastated woman over to rest her head against his chest.

Catalina buried her face in his chest, hugging him close. Bruce rubbed her back as she cried and ran his fingers through her hair. He rested his chin on her head softly. Cat was crying gently, and Bruce hated that. Bruce said nothing, but his mind reeled. He didn't want her to have to go through this anymore. He wanted to keep her close. He wanted to protect her; he wanted to keep her safe. Alfred had peeked in the room after he had heard the screams, catching Bruce's eye, and gestured that Gordon had arrived. In the living room, the Police Commissioner waited anxiously on a sofa as Alfred returned.

"How is she? Can I go see her?" He asked Alfred when he came back. Alfred rested a hand on his shoulder. "She's with Master Wayne. I would say to give them a minute before you go up, sir; he's just told her about Carlos." Gordon dropped his face in his hands with a barely concealed frown of anguish.

Bruce came down a little while later and shook hands with Gordon. There was an uncomfortable pause as the two men watched one another. A clock ticked in the background, the noise seeming to grow louder with each passing second.

"She's asleep." Bruce said quickly. "She's very upset." Gordon nodded and ran a hand across his face.

"I'm gonna go up and at least sit with her." He said, frowning. Bruce watched and nodded slowly. Gordon found the room easily and pulled a chair up beside her bed. He took her hand. Cat jumped and looked at him, her eyes red-rimmed. She made a small, pitiful but indistinct noise and Gordon had his arms around her, cradling her. She cried helplessly into his chest as Jim rocked her gently, trying to calm her.

"What will happen now?" She asked, her voice raw from crying. Bruce had joined them, standing in the doorway. Jim looked at the other man then looked down at Cat. There was a long pause where Jim said nothing, rubbing her back still. His face was hard and looked as though he was in deep thought.

"I want you to let it go**,** Cat. If you get yourself killed I'd never be able to forgive myself. This won't bring him back." Gordon said even as she began to shake her head.

"No, No! I just need to talk with Batman, we have the chance to take him down, we need to do it now!" Cat looked at Gordon in outrage. She shook her head. Her eyes held a fiery wildness Bruce didn't like.

"Cat, let's be sensible." Bruce sighed from the doorway. Cat turned her glare on him.

"Shut up Wayne, what the hell would you know about this!" She yelled. Bruce simply raised an eyebrow, and put his hands up in defeat.

Gordon scowled at her, shaking his head. "After what happened to you, you think I'm gonna let you go back in there?"

"I don't care about me; I want that bastard to pay for what he did!" She yelled, clenching her fists. Gordon took her hands in his and looked her in the eye earnestly.

"I've lost one of you already. Your father would kill me if I let anything happen to you too!" He told her softly.

Cat turned her back on the two men. She was frustrated and angry. They had no idea what had happened in that damned, dingy warehouse. They didn't know the humiliation that followed her everywhere now. They had no idea of the images that haunted her dreams now. Her gazed drifted to the window and what lay beyond it. She listened as the creak of the bedside chair and two sets of footsteps signaled that they had left the room. Cat hit the bed**,** angry and confused.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the amazing comments. Please read and review for me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Catalina POV**

That night I lay down, after the two men left, and cried. I cried so hard it put me right to sleep. I dreamt of the Joker. I dreamt of his pale skinned body covering my own. This, however, wasn't enough to wake me. The noises coming from inside the room did. I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. I was on my left side, so I rolled over slowly. I knew where I was, and I felt safe, so why was I shivering and sweating? I gave a small chuckle as I spotted Bruce in the chair beside my bed. His head had lulled to one side and he was murmuring softly in his sleep. He had a pained expression on his face.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and groaned at the stiffness I found there. My muscles were screaming and complaining with each movement. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and jumped as Bruce gave a loud painful-sounding gasp. I leaned over to touch his hand.

"Bruce." I whispered. His eyes fluttered open, and he stretched. He groaned loudly and slumped back against the chair once more. "Are you alright?" I ventured, raising an eyebrow curiously. He gave a small crooked smile and nodded.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" His answer was groggy and tired. His smile, however, was bright and luminous against the dark.

"You were like talking in your sleep." I explained. His face turned suddenly serious. I watched him curiously.

"Could you make out anything I was saying?" He hurried. I shook my head, not knowing what else to say. He nodded slowly and stood, moving away from the chair to stretch out his long lean body. I watched as the fabric of his clothes moved against the muscle beneath them. "Did you sleep alright?" He asked, his back turned to me.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay." I said, the smiled gone from my face. He turned back to look in my direction.

"Cat, please don't go in there again." He begged, sitting down beside me on the bed. I looked away, scowling deeply.

"Bruce, you don't understand." I whispered as tears flooded my eyes once again. He took my hands from my lap and looked down at me.

"Explain it to me?" He asked reassuringly. I glanced at him, surprised, my eyes letting the few tears slip past my defenses. He did not move or speak but sat patiently. I looked away feeling awkward and out of place. More tears fell but still he didn't move. I closed my eyes heavily.

"Bruce... that man took two things from me. Things I'll never get back." I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see his reaction. "First he took my brother's life, and then he took…" I stopped and felt the color creep across my cheeks ashamedly as I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked at me, his face suddenly sad and hurt.

"What else did he take from you?" He questioned softly. I scowled and looked out toward the window. The buildings reflected the moonlight off the glass. I closed my eyes once again.

"I was a virgin, Bruce**.** Till he came along!" I shouted, pulling my knees to my chest again and crying. "I hate him! I swear I'll kill the bastard!" Suddenly arms were around me and there were no more thoughts of killing or death. I was safe here. Safe in this warm, comforting embrace. I leaned into him crying again harder than I had ever before.

"Oh, Cat," he sighed against my head. "I'm so sorry." He kissed my forehead gently. Before I knew what I was doing, I tilted my chin up so that my lips met his. The kiss was hesitant and brief, but his fingers massaged my scalp and my arms wound around his neck. He looked down at me a little confused at first and then gave a soft smile. "I promise, Cat, one way or another we'll get this psychotic freak, and he'll rot in jail for what he's done." His voice was low and soothing, and I believed him.

* * *

Jim had made all the arrangements for my brother's funeral. As I stood beside his grave and watched them lower the casket, I thought for sure I would fall to pieces. Bruce must have seen it too. He came to my side, his strong arm wrapping around my shoulder as the other took my hand. I had cried all I could. So as Alfred drove us back to the penthouse, where Bruce had been kind enough to hold the Wake, I stared blankly out the window and thought about all Carlos could have been.

I didn't even notice when the car stopped and Bruce was leading me back into the penthouse. He took my coat and I glided over—because I didn't even think I would have considered it walking—and sat down on the large couch. I looked down at my hands and just stared. Bruce sat beside me and raised a calm, elegant eyebrow.

"I could have saved him." I whispered. I couldn't find enough voice to talk. Bruce frowned, taking one of my hands.

"Catalina, listen to me." He breathed. He moved a strand of hair back into place behind my ear. I looked up into his big hazel orbs. "You did all you could, no one could say otherwise, so neither can you. Your brother was proud of you and loved you dearly. He would not hold this against you. This was not your fault." He pronounced each word in the last sentence slowly, letting it sink in. I moved over close to him. Almost sitting in his lap, I leaned into him. Not crying anymore. I had nothing more to cry.

He held me there on the couch until I pulled away. Even then he was hesitant to let go. I met his eyes and touched his cheek gently. There was yet again a spark of something untraceable in his eyes. It was a mere flash, then vanished. I leaned in slowly watching his mouth and eyes carefully. He did not pull away, and he did not stop me as I brushed our lips together in a longer, slower kiss.

Bruce didn't move, but let me kiss him. His arms were still around me, but he made no sound, no movement. When I pulled away he sat there for a second with his eyes closed. I watched him. My thumb traced over his cheek and lips slowly. He opened his eyes at the same pace of my hands. His eyes met mine, and then his hand cupped my cheek.

"Come," he said, suddenly standing. "You must be hungry." All the people from the funeral were in the main ballroom. There were tables set up with food, and my Uncle Benny was the first one to hug me. He stayed with me the rest of the night. We sat and talked for hours about Carlos, and all the amazing things he did. Bruce came over touching my shoulder gently, and he looked at me worriedly as a tear left my eye.

"It's alright. We were talking about the time Carlos got lippy in school." I smirked. "He was very quick-tongued like me."

"Catalina, ¿quién es este joven apuesto! Vamos ahora no ser grosero introducir mí!" Benny said, standing. I smiled and nodded, looking at Bruce who raised an eyebrow.

"He wants me to introduce you, and he said you were handsome." I smiled, shrugging. "Este tío Benny es Bruce Wayne." I said and then turned to Bruce. "Bruce, this is my Uncle Benny." The two men shook hands and considered each other for a long moment.

"Bruce," my Uncle tried to pronounce. He smiled and took a step back. "It's a pleasure to meet you. This is a wonderful thing you are doing for her." He said, motioning to me. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"She's an amazing woman." Bruce said with a glance at me. I blushed and downed some wine. He smirked in response.

"Amazingly bull-headed." Benny joked lightly. Bruce laughed. I rolled my eyes again but joined in. Bruce took my hand in his gently which caused a blush to claim my cheeks.

Later that evening, everyone began to leave and Uncle Benny was the last one out the door. He sighed and wiped his eyes. He had been laughing so hard that his eyes had watered. This only led into a sobbing fit between the both of us.

"Catalina, no le cierra a cabo. Él podría ser un buen hombre para ti." Benny said calmly. I listened. I crossed my arms in thought and looked across the room at the man in question. Bruce was talking with Alfred, and the older man smiled at me once he caught my eye. I blushed and looked back at Benny.

"Yo no merecen Bruce, Tío Benny. Merece su princesa. No soy la princesa." I told him, glancing wearily at the floor. Benny stepped forward to touch my cheek gently. I met his smoldering chocolate eyes.

"Usted, Catalina Domingo, no son diferentes de cualquiera de esos grandes momento, no hay cerebro twits. Bueno, usted está en el sentido de que eres inteligente y bajar a la tierra." Benny smiled and looked up to my left. I followed his gaze to see that Bruce was standing beside me now. He flashed a crooked smile down at me, and my heart fluttered in my chest.

"What are you talking about?" He asked curiously.

"The usual." I shrugged. Uncle Benny smiled, looking the two of us over He stepped toward Bruce and placed a strong, knowledgeable hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I am going to ask that you take care of my Catalina. She is all I have left." He said heavily. His voice held a sudden sadness that I had not heard since my father's funeral. Bruce considered him for a moment and nodded slowly, his eyes locking with mine.

"I will." Bruce's own voice was low and steady. I believed he would. I believed in him. Something told me that I could trust this man. Benny must have caught on to this too. He nodded with a sudden broad smile. Benny gave a long exaggerated sigh and collected his coat from Alfred, thanking him.

"I will leave you now." Benny concluded with a slow playful bow. I smiled and bowed back ever so slightly. He left and Bruce turned to face me.

"Are you going back out tonight?" I glanced away from Bruce at his question. My eyes caught the large bay windows and I walked over to peer out across the buildings. Bruce shuffled over behind me. I was very careful not to let my gaze wander to the street below.

"I have to, Bruce. This man needs to be brought to justice." My voice was soft and barely above a whisper. I turned so my back was toward the window, and I now faced him. Bruce stepped forward to close the gap between us. Bruce cupped my cheek gently and let his thumb trace the soft skin there. Our eyes locked.

"Please be careful." He whispered. I shivered as the words fluttered across his lips. He bent his head close to mine. I hesitantly wrapped an arm around his neck. Bruce watched carefully, and then when he felt the tension leave my frame, he ever so slightly brushed his rough lips against my soft ones. I paused as he pulled away a bit to look down at me. I opened my eyes again slowly and looked up at him. I leaned in to take another kiss. He let his hands run through my hair. They dropped back to his sides as I pulled away to get ready.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt that had been brought from my now empty apartment. I looked myself over in the reflection and felt sick. I didn't want to go, but what choice did I honestly have.

Spanish translations:

Catalina, don't shut him out. He could be a good man for you.

I don't deserve Bruce, Uncle Benny. He deserves his princess. I'm no Princess.

You, Catalina Domingo are no different from any of those big time, no brained twits! Although, you are intelligent and down to earth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Catalina's POV**

I crossed my arms over my chest protectively. The walk from the penthouse to the warehouse was a long one, and not particularly one I enjoyed. My head swam with thoughts of Bruce and of Batman. I wanted so much to be part of Bruce's world, but I knew deep down that was somewhere I didn't belong. I wondered where I would end up once this was all over. I couldn't possibly keep living off of Bruce like this. I knew I had feelings for the man, and I knew I loved him, but I also knew what he should have. That just wasn't me. I froze in mid-step as the rustling in the alley behind me picked up. I didn't turn around; I just prepared for the worst. My body tensed as the footsteps grew heavier and closer behind me. I was reaching for the knife at my side when the hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me around. I clenched my open hand into a fist, throwing it at the man's chest, my eyes not really seeing who was standing before me in the black suit. The man pulled my struggling form against his chest holding my body still.

"Just relax." He whispered softly. I blinked a few times, and ceased hitting him. My fists lay against his chest, and my eyes traveled up the black Kevlar suit to the dark eyes I had come to know. I took a deep steadying breath and leaned my forehead against his chest heavily. "You need to go in there calm and level-headed. Any mistake could be your last, and we all don't want that." He stated. I pulled away from him slightly and looked across the deserted streets.

The streets I once loved were now scattered with debris and smelled of raw sewage. I made a face at the stench and watched a piece of paper tumble by my feet. The streets here always seemed wet, and I knew it was from the bums. I glanced up at the man before me again and watched him carefully. His eyes studied mine for a long moment. A gloved hand touched my cloth covered shoulder and I jumped. I didn't jump because I was scared, it was just out of the recent habit I had picked up.

"Do you need to talk about something? You need to go in there with a clear head." I moved my gaze back down to the street thoughtfully.

"This isn't somethin' you could help me with really." I informed him. He used a gloved finger to raise my gaze back to his eyes.

"Don't be so sure about that." He responded calmly. I gave a heavy sigh and looked past him into the growing night. "Is it Wayne?" He asked. My eyes snapped back to his and I knew from the heat that gathered on my cheeks that I was blushing. He scoffed slightly and watched me. "Talk to me. Clear your head."

"I feel so awkward discussing my love life with you." I rushed and couldn't help but make a nervous little noise. "How about we just clear up how you're gonna get me out of here?" I asked, feeling a little more relaxed. He nodded and stepped past me in thought.

"We know they'll be holding up a bank tonight. I figured on tailing you and picking you up first. I'll hand you over to Gordon and take it on from there?" He said, raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip and nodded. I knew though deep down that it wouldn't be that easy. Something was going to get in the way. He watched me for a minute and then gave a brief nod. "I'll follow you to the warehouse. So you'll be safe up to there." I smiled at that and turned, starting my walk down the streets. I left Batman feeling a little more confident. I had to have faith in him. I knew, at least thought, he couldn't let me down.

When I arrived at the warehouse, the men were already loading themselves into the van. The Joker was standing close by watching them and shouting out orders. When one of his muscle-heads stopped and the Joker questioned him, he pointed in my direction, giving a satisfied little smile. This wouldn't be good because I was obviously late!

When I neared them, the Joker held a hand out to me, smiling his ugly little smile. I took his hand, scowling, knowing something bad was about to happen. Then, just as the thought had left my brain, I groaned as my head suddenly smacked off the side of the van. He twisted my arm behind my back and pressed me roughly against the cold metal. A few of the men stopped to watch the scene, laughing.

"I told you to be on time!" He growled in my ear. I gasped as pain seared through my arm and into my shoulder and back. He pulled me away from the van just far enough to slam me back into it again. I gave a soft, surprised sound and closed my eyes as the pain increased into my chest and face. "I think," he paused, running a hand down my side and making me shiver in repulsion as his lips smacked in thought, "that you should apologize for holding us up." He said, moving his face closer to my ear.

"I'm… I'm… s-sorry!" I groaned, trying to pull myself from his grip. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, wrenching my head back far enough to meet my eyes. I tried to swallow the growing lump of raw fear in my throat but ended up coughing and gagging on it instead. He smiled at this, watching my throat.

"No," he sighed, eyes locked on the bare column of skin, "you aren't sorry yet, but you will be." He tossed me like a rag doll to the ground. I lay there for a moment, my hands at my throat. My airway cleared; I gasped for air. He smirked down at me. "Get in the van." He growled low.

**Bruce's POV**

I scowled at the Joker's back from my perch on the opposite building, as I watched him throw Catalina's body against the truck and then to the ground. I wanted nothing more than to fly down there and scoop her up in my arms and tell her no one would hurt her ever again. Anger so hot and red boiled up inside me I thought I would bust from it. I clamped my hands around the cement edge of the roof; if it hadn't been for the gloves they would have spotted my white knuckles.

Once everyone was in the van, I leapt from the side of the building and glided down to the Tumbler. I stayed far enough behind the van to avoid anyone noticing, but close enough that it was in my sights at all times. When they parked behind the bank, I parked a block down and hurried across the rooftops to watch the scene.

Catalina jumped out of the van holding her gun. She glanced around and I knew she was looking for me. I frowned and leaned back away from the edge of the building. I knew it would be best for the both of us if she didn't know when I was about to attack. The Joker grabbed her again and I felt my blood pressure begin to rise once more. He pushed her toward the door after taking her gun. I watched her collapse against the door, shouting and pounding on the door desperately. When I heard the door open and a guard came out to ask what was wrong, I watched her fling the man past her and down the steps.

Catalina charged the man and shot him as she stood over him. The Joker ran up to Cat, kissing her cheek happily as he pulled her inside. This wasn't good. The more the evening went on the worse the feeling got in the pit of my stomach. I leapt onto the roof of the bank and watched through the skylight as they progressed below. I would wait till the Joker had dispatched all his men, and was alone with Catalina before I attacked.

**Catalina's POV**

I hated the Joker now more than I ever had. I didn't want to be a part of this any longer. I had shot people before, being on the Force, but they had been criminals. People who were on the wrong side of the law! Not innocent workers. I had never shot someone that might have been struggling, honestly, to make a living and support a family! When the Joker released my arm, I collapsed on the floor. I ran my hands through my hair and felt myself entering the first stage of shock. I tried hard to calm myself, but my body began to shake and quiver. No, I hadn't shot the guard but I felt just as responsible for his death. I had brought that fate upon him!

The Joker watched me and laughed at me menacingly. I wrapped my arms around myself protectively. I heard his voice shouting out orders but I didn't make out any of the words.

I jumped when he crouched beside me, and ran his fingers through my hair. I watched him warily. He took a deep breath and met my eyes.

"I have very**...**" he paused**,** his sickening grin creeping across his features, "_special_ plans for you when we get back. Then if I'm feeling merciful, I'll kill you!" He smirked widely. I felt panic and anxiety pick up in my stomach, making it do flips.

"So that's it? You take what you can from me and then dispose of me like I'm nothing else. You disgust me! It's no wonder you're ALONE!" I shouted angrily at him. This earned me a hard slap across the mouth accompanied by the barrel of his gun pressed against my forehead.

"If you'd like… I could change my mind and waste you right here and now!" He yelled back pressing the barrel harder against my skin. Just then the overhead window came crashing in and I shielded my eyes from the shattering glass. When the shower of glass fragments had ended, I looked over to see Batman on his feet and coming at the Joker full tilt.

The Joker turned his gun at me one last time, still looking ahead at the barrelling Batman. I gritted my teeth and swung my leg high enough to take out his knees. He landed backward with a grunt and a hard, head-rattling thud. I stood and ran to let Gordon's unit in the front door, not even caring if the Joker caught on. He'd be behind bars, and I'd be free to do as I pleased with my life.

I unlocked the front doors, and Jim's men came charging in. I slumped against the wall and watched the scene unfold. Gordon and his men arrested a good many of the criminals and Batman handed out a heavy ass whooping to the Joker. That made me smile, and I secretly wished the man would die.

As the criminals walked past me in handcuffs, my eyes began to fill with tears, and the tears started to roll down my cheeks. Then finally I was sobbing; I sobbed like never before as everything crashed down around me. My brother's death and everything else I had lost at this madman's hands. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

Jim sat down beside me and considered me for a long moment. He didn't talk, but he just laid a gentle arm around my shoulders. I looked up only enough to confirm that it was Jim, and then I leaned into him, bawling. The sobs rocked my body until I couldn't cry anymore. This was the part I had been trying so very hard to put off. The moment when it really set in that I had lost everything that once mattered to me to this madman.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Bruce's POV**

I waited till Catalina was safe and out of site of the hideous monster now cuffed in my hands. I yanked up on the chain connected cuffs making him snicker at the pain. This pissed me off even more. I fought hard to control myself from throwing him against the opposing wall.

Once he was in the back seat of the police cruiser, I hurried over to where Gordon was standing at the back of an open ambulance. We glanced at each other, until I turned my head quickly to Catalina. Her head was turned to the side and she was staring at the wall of the ambulance. I scowled at this. Tear tracks ran down her cheeks to her chin. Her pant leg had been cut opened so the cut on her thigh could be properly bandaged. One paramedic stooped on the edge of the ambulance to talk to Gordon.

"We're gonna take her up to the hospital. That wound she reopened is going to need stitches. They'll probably have a psychiatrist talk to her as well." He informed Gordon. There was a long pause on the Commissioner's end.

"I want to go up with her. I'm not leaving her alone," he stated. The young paramedic nodded and moved back into the ambulance. I touched Gordon's arm to grab his attention. When he met my eyes, I could clearly see that he had been crying. Gordon cleared his throat and looked back at Catalina. His face held an amount of worry I knew I would never come close to feeling. This man was the closest thing she had to a father. I felt out of place there, almost like I was intruding on a private conversation.

"They said she was fine. They want her to be examined anyway. I don't know what he did to her but it is going to be a long time until she is back to the way she used to be." He ran a hand through his hair and turned his back to the opening of the ambulance. He leaned against the door shaking his head. "This should have never happened," he said, groaning low and slow. I shook my head watching him carefully.

"She would have gone in anyway when he took Carlos. There is no doubt in my mind she wouldn't have." I tried to comfort him. "Jim, this wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but that madman's." He looked up at me, and for a moment we both said nothing. He seemed to accept this after a while and looked back at the ground. Then the young paramedic was at the doors again looking back and forth from me to Jim.

"Commissioner, we're ready when you are. We need to move her soon though." He stated. Then he quickly moved back inside. I gave a heavy sigh watching Jim. The older man stood and glanced around at the scene. He shouted out to another officer that he was going to the hospital with Cat. He turned then and jumped into the ambulance shutting the door behind him.

I hurried back to the Tumbler. I'd have to rush back to the Penthouse. I would need to be there when Jim called. It only took me minutes to get back to the warehouse, and mere seconds to get back to the penthouse. Just as I was walking in the door I could hear Alfred answering the phone. He peeked his head around the corner and then disappeared once again.

"Yes, just a moment please." He said in his calm, collected voice. "Master Wayne, Jim Gordon on line one for you sir," he said motioning to the phone. I thanked him and picked up the phone.

"Wayne here,"

"Mr. Wayne, its Jim, Jim Gordon."

"Commissioner! How are you?"

"Mr. Wayne, Catalina's at the hospital. I'm here with her now. She was examined and is now going through a psychiatric evaluation."

"Why are they doing that?"

"They want to make sure she is on the right path to dealing with all of this."

"I see. I'll be right down." I concluded.

We both hung up and Alfred looked at me. He raised a worried eyebrow inquisitively. I took a deep breath that accompanied a frown.

"She's all right." I told him knowingly. "She's gonna be an emotional mess for a while, but she is physically okay." Alfred nodded, turning his back to me to go back to his routine cleaning.

"I wish her a speedy recovery. Hopefully she'll come visit; I think it's nice to have her around the place." Alfred called over his shoulder. I smirked and chuckled.

"So do I." I agreed. I kept my voice low to keep my agreement to myself. Then once again I was hurrying out the door.

**Catalina's POV**

I woke up to the smell of Antiseptic and different cleaning supplies. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but what I did know was that I had lost everything. This feeling of dread tightened my chest, and I felt the ping in my eyes signifying the presence of tears. I turned my head trying to take in a deep breath of air but only found pain. I cleared my throat as the first tear fell and thought about my brother, my beautiful brother, my happy cheerful, amazingly giving, and outrageously caring brother.

I choked back a sob as memories flooded me: his birthdays and Christmas. The time Father, Carlos, and I all went fishing. He was so little then, but he was always happy.

My thoughts also turned to the pain in my leg. That reminded me of what that foul, disgusting creature did to me. I was once worth something. I was worth so much. I was pure until he put his hands on me. I felt angry and disgusting. I felt dirty and pathetic.

Fingers ran through my hair in a comforting manner. Murmuring beside me made me turn my head. It was Bruce. I reached up and took his hand, wanting so badly to push it away. I didn't want to infect him with my un-cleanliness. Instead, I pressed the hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes. I didn't want or need to see the different way he'd be looking at me.

His rough lips pressed against my forehead. I instinctively moved over in the bed. He moved to lie on his side in the space I had subconsciously provided him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I cried into his chest. His hands worked the muscles of my back trying to comfort me. I only cried harder. He began to kiss at my forehead and cheeks in a worried manner.

"Cat, calm down love, you're going to get sick." He whispered across my skin. I took a deep breath trying to relax. It didn't work. I only cried harder. I could feel my stomach twisting, knotting. I turned away from him grabbing the waste can. I clung to the side of the bed feeling exhausted. Bruce pressed a hand to my back rubbing gently. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my back against his chest. His hands ran up and down my arms calmingly.

"You shouldn't touch me..." I whispered feeling exhaustion taking over my body, "I'm not clean..." I sighed as I slipped into dreams.

**Bruce POV**

I frowned watching her sleep. This was going to take a while for her to get over. I stood there for a moment before a doctor peeked in the room motioning for me to come out with him. So, I followed him out into the hall.

"Hello, I'm doctor Wiens-turs." She said with a gentle smile. I shook her head nodding.

"Bruce Wayne," I introduced myself shortly wanting to get right to the point. The doctor nodded and looked down at the charts in her hands. She was putting off what I wanted to hear. "Well?" I prompted. She looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Wayne, she's going to need a lot of help getting over everything that's happened to her. I know you are the biggest donator to this hospital but I believe in this case my patient is more important. So, what I am trying to say is, if your interest in her is anything that it shouldn't be, you should leave her alone." The doctor frowned. I felt like she had slapped me. My eyes widened as the blush slowly crept upon my cheeks. I cleared my throat looking away.

"That's not what I want from her." I mumbled to the floor. The doctor eyed me and then nodded.

"I meant no disrespect Mister Wayne, but my patient is more important to me right now than any amount of funding you could ever hand me," she said gently. I meet the doctor's eyes and nodded knowingly.

"We both appreciate that." I told her and watched as she walked into the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long everyone! I hit a dry spell there for a little while, but I am now back in the saddle! So to speak! ha ha ha. Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Catalina's POV**

It had been a week since I left the hospital after my four day stay there. They had me on a pill for depression and something to help me sleep. Of course as soon as I got home, I stopped taking the depression medicine. The first night I went without the sleeping pill was the worse. I dreamt of Joker. I dreamt of what he had done to me. I dreamt about the night I lost my brother. That night I barely got any sleep.

Bruce came over every day around noon. We sat and talked, ans I cried as he held me. By the end of the week my crying was beginning to subside. I still missed my brother, but it was easier.

Gordon came over a few times. He offered me a job as a patrol officer. I said I'd think about it.

The first week I was home alone by myself was hard for me. I packed up all of Carlos's things. Bruce donated most of it for me. I put the most important things in storage.

I woke this morning and felt as though I was going to cry. So, I stood and moved down to the gym in our building. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The kind of day where I would have been trying to take Carlos out fishing or hiking. He loved to be outdoors.

I jogged for a little while, until Uncle Benny showed up smiling. He hugged me and we sat on the bench. I wiped off the sweat from my face. Benny eyed my bruised body frowning. My leg was scared from where the joker had slashed me.

"Como te sientes?" he asked meeting my eyes. I looked away.

"Mejor." I shrugged. He sighed and stood pacing.

"Su tía y yo quieremos que vengas con nosotros. No hay ningun razón para que usted permanezca aquí sola." He said cutting to the chase. I frowned at him shaking my head.

"No. I'm not moving." I crossed my arms over my chest. He sighed looking at me.

"Catalina…."

"I'm not moving and that's final." I interjected. He looked down at me hurt. "Uncle Benny, I appreciate everything you and aunt have done for me, but I will make it on my own. I always have. It's hard right now. Dios knows it's hard, but I'm not giving up." He sat back down and stared at the floor in thought.

"Your aunt knew you'd say that." He smiled with a soft chuckle in his voice. He patted my knee and nodded. "I want to stay with you for a few days, at least. I want to know that you are truly okay." I had to smile. I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, but only for a week."

"Alright, a week then," he agreed. Then we both walked upstairs talking lightly. Benny and I had decided that he would stay next week, Monday to Monday. This made him a little happier.

I showered and got ready for my date with Bruce that evening. I wore a soft satin dress. It was a pretty blue color. The dress clung to my hips and chest just right. The sleeves fell off the shoulders ever so slightly. He had wanted me to dress nicely. So, I did.

Bruce showed up right on time. I answered my door at 7:30. He looked up at me and paused smiling. His mouth had dropped for a moment. I blushed when I realized this. He kissed my cheek gently, and hugged me close.

"You look beautiful." He whispered against my ear. I shivered and pulled away fighting back the memories of the Joker. I smiled and took his arm.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." I tried to tease gently. He smiled and shrugged.

"You are definitely going to be the one turning heads tonight, though." He countered leading me down to the car. He'd brought the Lambo. I rolled my eyes smiling, as I recalled the first time I'd ever driven with him. He smirked catching my gaze. "Go ahead and get in. I promise you won't break it." He teased. His words were soft and harmless. I turned to meet his eyes smiling. He opened the door for me and I slid into the passenger seat.

We went to a lovely restaurant he owned on the northern part of the city. We had a wonderful time talking about whatever we could think of. I told him stories of my childhood, and he told me his tragic story in more detail than what he normally would have I'm guessing.

Then as desert came along we consumed a little more wine and things began to shift. Our conversation eventually turned into talking about the Spanish language. He asked me how to say random things. Some of it I just had to laugh at. When I did, he would look at me with this expression of mock hurt on his face.

"I can't believe you laughed at me!" he said trying hard not to chuckle himself. I placed a hand on my stomach and used the other to wipe away a tear.

"I'm sorry, I'm just wondering when you are ever going to use this!" I said giving in to another belt of laughter. He joined in, his laughter echoing my own. When we settled he pulled his chair over closer to mine and leaned in close to my ear.

"So, can you tell me how to say I love you?" he asked taking my hand. My heart flipped in my chest. I looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Te amo." I whispered. He smiled repeating it. I nodded.

"What about I love you too?"

"Te amo tambien." I replied. He leaned in and for the first time since I'd been out of the hospital he kissed my lips. It was gently and sweet. It was slow and relaxed. There was no pressure behind the kiss. I smiled as he pulled away from me slowly meeting my eyes.

"Te amo, Catalina," he whispered touching my cheek. His thumb traced patterns on the soft skin. I looked at him as tears formed in my eyes. He looked at me worriedly. "Don't cry. I'm sorry," he said quickly. I gave a soft laugh.

"Verdad? I mean, really? Do you mean it?" I asked. My heart was thumping against my chest wildly. He smiled a slow crooked smile and nodded.

"Of course I do." He replied.

"Te amo tambien." I countered leaning in to kiss him again. He smiled around our kiss and hugged me. We ate our deserts and talked a little longer. Our fingers entwined a symbol of the way our hearts had been connecting. Bruce paid for our meals and we left the restaurant.

He drove me back to the house and walked me to my door. I stood at the door debating mentally. Bruce saw this. He lifted my chin with his finger. Our eyes meet, and I kissed him slowly. Bruce's arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him securely. I opened the door and without breaking our kiss, Bruce had scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the apartment. He carefully kicked the door shut behind him, and set me down.

He pulled away to look down at me. He studied me for a long moment and then kissed me again. This time his tongue traced my lips questioningly. I hesitated for a moment but parted my lips for him. His hands massaged my back in a comforting manner. After a few moments I relaxed into the kiss and out tongues began the battle for dominance.

My arms laced around his neck, and my fingers ran through his hair. He pressed himself flush against me, and I could feel his want growing between us. That's when the memories hit me. Everything attacked my senses at once. I pulled away from him turning my back to him. My arms flew around my torso as my body began to quiver. I gasped for air as my senses went into overdrive.

I felt Joker's hands on my arms and turned to push him away looking up into Bruce's calm hazel eyes. My own eyes filled with tears as I collapsed against his chest. He gave a soft, heavy sigh as he pulled me close to him whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed…," he whispered shaking his head. I matched his movements as I wiped my eyes.

"No, don't be. This isn't your fault," I ventured. He looked down at me and there was something in those eyes I couldn't place. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Cat, you need to get some rest." He said. I looked up at him worried.

"Will you see me again?" I asked. He raised en eyebrow and nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He questioned looking at me. I blushed and looked away.

"I could understand if you didn't want to… I mean… who wants something broke and used?" I made a face and looked away. Bruce shook his head and lifted my chin to meet my eyes.

"Don't! Don't you ever talk about yourself like that again," he growled. It was a soft but meaningful sound. I knew my eyes widened a bit. I'd never heard that tone come from him before. "You're beautiful, smart, and kind. I don't ever want to hear that from you again," he added a little softer. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. All I could think to do was nod. He nodded as well. "Good, now, go get a hot bath, and get to bed. I'll be over tomorrow." He told me. I nodded and hugged him.

"I love you, Bruce." He paused and smiled as he looked down at me.

"Catalina, I love you too."

* * *

That night I woke around midnight to the sound of my window opening slowly. My mind raced as I sat up reaching for the gun on my bedside table. I froze as I heard the solid thud on my floor. Whoever it was breaking into my apartment was hurt. I flicked on the light and gasped jumping from bed. Batman lay on the floor crumpled. Blood ran from under his mask, down his chin, and now onto my floor.

"Batman…" I gasped kneeling beside him. He groaned as I moved him so that his head rested on my lap. "How bad is it?" I asked looking over the suit for a way to get it off.

"Bad," he groaned. "Latch, under cape, left shoulder." he told me as if knowing what I was looking for. I released the latch pulled the suit off till he was down to his cowl and under armor. I mopped up the blood on his chin and lips. His hand grabbed mine. I froze looking at him. "Take it off. I may need stitches." He informed me. My body stiffened as I realized what he was asking me to do.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked looking at him. He nodded. His breathing was coming in short gasps. His left side was deformed and I knew almost right away that he had broken ribs. This worried me. What if the broken rib had puncture a lung? I frowned as I moved my shaking hands up to the edge of the cowl touching it ever so lightly. I looked down to meet his eyes, and for the first time I realized just what color his eyes were… _hazel_

I froze fingering the edge of the cowl questioningly. Could it be? Have I really been with Batman this whole time? I lifted the cowl and gasped as my suspicions were proven true. It was Bruce's face under the mask. His face was cut and bleeding badly. I couldn't focus on who he was right now. I needed to refocus myself on giving him medical care.

I stood, taking care not to smack his head off the floor, and moved into the hall closet taking out my first aid kit. I had a feeling I would be up for a long night.

* * *

**_Spanish Translations:_**

_How do you feel?_

_Better._

_Your Aunt and I want you to come with us. There is no reason for you to stay here alone._

_

* * *

_

**hey everyone! You're slacking on the comments ha ha ha... I really like them. Please don't leave me hanging!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Catalina POV**

That night I cleaned and dressed Bruce's wounds. I somehow managed to get him into my bed so he could rest. I moved out to the living room sitting on the couch with a heavy, exhausted sigh. I glanced at my clock. Four thirty in the morning already. I knew Alfred would be worried. I picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Penthouse.

"Wayne Manor." Alfred's voice was rough and groggy. I smiled leaning back into the couch.

"Hey Alfred, it's Cat."

"Is everything alright Miss?"

"Yes, yes, Alfred. I wanted to call and let you know that Bruce is with me. He stumbled into my apartment pretty beat up." There was a long pause. "He's all right; I'm just going to let him rest here for a few hours."

"So you know then?" his question came softly through the phone. It was my turn to pause. I bit my lip thinking carefully.

"Yeah Al, I know."

"I'll be over in the morning to get him."

"Thanks Alfred." I said hanging up the phone. I yawned tiredly and lay back on the couch. I stared up at the ceiling as I played over everything that had just happened. The two men I had begun to develop feelings for were actually the same man the whole time. My mind raced with this new development till I finally fell fast asleep.

**Bruce's POV**

The next morning I woke to a pounding headache, and a completely different environment. It didn't take me long, however, to realize whose house I was in. I sat up carefully and looked over the different stitch jobs Catalina had done. I was pretty impressed. The stitches were neat and clean. My wounds all looked as though a doctor had taken care of them. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, blushing furiously as I realized I was only in my boxers.

I glanced around the room to find my bat suit scattered around the floor. I had completely forgotten about that. I sighed and picked up the bottoms of my under armor pulling them on quickly. I moved my arm slightly and winced as pain shot through clear down to my finger tips. I'd been beat up pretty badly last night. The Joker was out again, and this was the first place I had thought to come. Not because I needed help, but because I knew she would be in danger.

I moved out the bedroom's small door and down the hall to the small living room. I looked around quickly then noticed Cat's small figure curled up on the couch. Carefully I moved over to kneel in front of her. I touched her shoulder gently.

"Cat, hey, Wake up Hun," I whispered. She jumped at my touch; her eyes snapping open as she pulled away from me. I frowned at this as she blushed at her reaction and sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes looking up at me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked in a scolding tone. I had to smile. I sat beside her, taking her hand in mine. I made her eyes meet mine. Then I calmly replied, "Cat, I'm fine. My concern is for you. I know this is going to be a lot for you to process right now. I want you to know that I'm here for you, in both forms. Batman will be your silent watch dog, and I," I paused to kiss the soft skin on the back of her hand. "Will be your loving man." She blushed looking at me. She looked away for a moment and then stood in the direction she was gazing. She walked over to the pictures hanging on the walls and studied them for a short moment.

"Bruce, I don't deserve you," she stated matter-of-factly. I stared at her back in disbelief. When I opened my mouth to speak, I was quickly silenced by the soft sound of her sobs. I stood moving to her side quickly. I placed my arm about her shoulder pulling her shaking frame against my chest.

"Don't talk like that!" I growled. She leaned her forehead against my chest, and her body slowly stilled. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her black hair. "I know now is not the best time, but I think you should come back to the penthouse with me." I told her. She glanced up at me and shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to live off of you…."

"He's out. He'll be looking for you!" I told her worriedly. She froze in my arms. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No," she murmured panicky. "No, no it can't be!" she cried, leaning into me once again.

**Catalina's POV**

Suddenly, at this last announcement I felt my heart drop from my chest. The room was spinning and I could see everything I had given up to see this man behind bars flying out the window. Bruce held me till I calmed down a little. He rubbed my back and kissed my hair.

"Cat…" he murmured searching my eyes. I raised myself up on my toes and brushed my lips against his own. He hesitated at first but soon matched my kiss. I needed him. I needed his security, his strength, and most of all, his heart. He pressed me close and traced his tongue over my lips asking permission to enter. I granted him eagerly.

He pulled away frowning as a knock came to the door. I knew it was Alfred but he insisted on getting the door himself. He let Alfred in with a heavy sigh. I watched the two men talking quietly. Alfred frowned and glanced at me. The older man nodded and walked back out. Bruce walked back over to me with a small suitcase. No doubt filled with his day clothing.

"I called him last night after you fell asleep," I told him sheepishly. He nodded and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I'm glad you did." He said with a small chuckle in his voice. I gave a small smile forgetting about what we had been talking about earlier. He took my hand and pulled me back to the bedroom. I raised an eyebrow watching his back. The muscle in his back contracted and relaxed in time with his step. I reached out with my other hand and ran my finger tips across the broad muscle.

He turned and looked at me curiously. I gave him a small crooked smile. He chuckled and released my hand laying his suit case on the bed. He turned to me quickly. He glanced down at me. I watched him.

"Please come back with me to the Penthouse. I really don't want to leave you alone." He pleaded. I frowned and considered him for a moment.

"The Joker doesn't even know where I live; I don't feel threatened here Bruce. My Uncle Benny will be here tomorrow anyway. He doesn't like me being alone in the house either. He'll be staying with me for a week," I told him. He didn't like the idea. He shook his head our eyes locking.

"It wouldn't be the same as my protection and you know that," he shot at me. I looked at him a little stunned by the way he'd spoken to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

"No Bruce, I'm not going, at least not until I really feel threatened by him." I crossed my arms over my chest. He glared at the opposing wall as he slipped the shirt over his head. It was tight against his broad muscled chest. I blushed looking away from him. He pulled off the under armor and quickly stepped into his pants.

I gave a loud aggravated sigh as the phone rang. I moved out the hall and into the living room to answer it.

"Hello." I said in my most annoyed voice. The chuckle that I received sent chills down my spine. "Who is this?" I shouted, fear beginning to cut off my air supply.

"Well my beautiful dove, who do you think it is!" he howled with laughter. I gasped dropping the phone. Bruce came up beside me picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Why's it matter?" he asked dropping into Batman tone.

"Ahhh, Batsy! I was worried about you after last night. I see you're keeping my pumpkin safe." I could hear him chime.

"You just leave her alone." Bruce growled.

"She's mine, Bat Boy. I'd like to see you try and stop me." Joker giggled insanely. Then came the click and Bruce picked up the phone throwing it. The phone shattered instantly as it connected with the wall. I shied away from him looking down at the floor. He turned to look at me.

"Pack your things," he growled. I scowled looking up at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. Bruce took a deep breath, then released it slowly. "I'm sorry love. I won't let him get to you again. I'll call your Uncle Benny as soon as we get to the penthouse." I nodded hesitantly and wiped my eyes. He pulled me against his long lean body. He smiled tenderly and kissed my lips. "I'm sorry love. Te amo. Very, very much. I just don't want this asshole getting at you," he explained. I leaned against his chest, nodding slowly.

"I'll go pack," I said gently. As I packed, everything swirled in my head. I couldn't believe all my hard work had gone to waste. Tears of frustration rolled down my cheeks. The Joker knew where I lived. This couldn't be good. I wondered how long he'd known. I shook the thought from my head; not really wanting to address that particular problem at the moment.

After a few minutes Bruce came in behind me. His strong arms wound themselves about my waist. He pulled my back in against his chest kissing my neck lovingly. My hand rested on his secured forearm. He sighed into my hair tiredly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I'm hurting, and tired, and I really didn't want this to happen," he admitted. I turned to look at him. His arms kept me pretty tight to his chest, so the turn was no easy task. I ran my hands over his chest making sure to keep clear of his broken ribs. The cut on his forehead had stopped bleeding. That was definitely a good thing. I ran my fingers over his cheek.

"This is a lot to process Bruce. I mean, you being Batman, the Joker out walking the streets again." I shook my head looking down. "I just don't know how to take all of this," I added. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded hesitantly.

"I understand. I mean you already had a lot to work through, but I can't let you stay here and end up worse off than you were the first time," he told me in a worried manner. I nodded, knowing deep down that he was right.

"Let me call my uncle Benny, and we can go," I told him trying hard to relax. I dialed my uncle's number. When the older man answered I told him I was going to stay with a friend till everything cleared up. Of course, right away he asked if it was that Bruce Wayne. He had no problem letting me go after he found that out.

Once I hung up, I hurried into my room to change. I put on a simple pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Bruce stayed in the room with me while I did so. This made me a little nervous. When our gazes matched he smiled and looked me over. I blushed and looked away, unsure of myself.

"You're so lovely," he commented. I turned a deeper shade of red.

"Really Bruce, that isn't necessary." I whispered. He stood and pulled me against him.

"I wouldn't say it Cat, if it wasn't true."

"We should go." He nodded and took my hand leading me out of my small apartment, my violated home - and into the back of his waiting car.

* * *

**Leave me some love guys! Come on, I know you can do it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Catalina's POV

*I swear*  
*By the moon and the stars in the skies*  
*And I swear*  
*Like the shadow that's by your side*

When we got back to Bruce's Penthouse, Alfred set me up with a room of my own. I sat in it for a while; my head was flooded with thoughts of fear and grief. Bruce came in before dinner and sat beside me on the bed. His strong arm wrapped around my shoulder as he pulled me tight into his chest. I hugged him back, my arms snaking around his waist to rub his back.

"How's your side?" my voice was low and muffled by his chest. He gave a soft chuckle with his lovely crooked smirk.

"Sore, but it could have been worse," he shrugged. "I'll have to remember to send a thank you note to the sexy nurse who fixed me up," he teased. I chuckled, looking up at him. I moved to sit on his lap stroking his chest with my finger.

"Bruce, thank you," I whispered. "For everything," I finished biting my lip. My mind was racing with thoughts of him. His smell was conquering my senses; the fresh smell of man and detergent. His head bent slightly to kiss my lips. He moved his lips slowly against my own. I traced my tongue against his lips questioningly. He hesitated for only a moment, and then opened his mouth. His tongue darted out to meet my own. As our tongues danced and battled his hands began to roam. They rubbed a path of heated fire down my arms then right back up to my shoulders.

I pulled away briefly to look him over. He raised an eyebrow. Our gazes matched, and the fire behind his eyes told me he wanted this as much as I needed him. I needed his touch, his gently stability. I needed his strength.

*I see the questions in your eyes*

*I know what's weighing on your mind*

*You can be sure I know my part*

*'cus I stand beside you through the years*

Before Bruce could question me or make me think about what I was going to ask of him, I placed my lips against his once again. Without breaking the kiss I moved to straddle him quickly pressing our bodies against each other. His groan excited me just as much as the feel of his hands roaming over my lower back to my bottom.

I froze for a second and pulled away slightly. I clenched my eyes tight, fighting back the memories flooding my senses. Bruce picked up on this. He stood picking me up with him and laid me back on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tight against me.

"Cat, I don't think now is a good time…," he whispered. I opened my eyes frowning. I shook my head desperately trying to clear it.

"No, no, Bruce please!" I frowned looking up at him. "I need this; I need you," I said softly. He studied me for a moment and then kissed my jaw and neck. I sighed moving my head to the side granting him better access. He paused from sucking on the soft, tanned skin of the column of my neck to look up at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked in a worried tone. I thought for a moment and nodded. I couldn't keep away from it forever, and I knew Bruce would be gentle and patient with me.

*You'll only cry those happy tears*

*And though I make Mistakes*

*I'll never break your heart*

*And I swear, By the moon and the stars in the skies*

He studied me and then continued to kiss and suck his way down my neck. His hands moved under the hem of my shirt to massage the skin beneath it. I tensed at first and then couldn't help but laugh as his fingers danced over my sides. My skin shook under his touch and sent me writhing on the bed in laughter. Bruce smiled down at me as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"I see someone's ticklish!" He chimed. I smiled at him as he lifted the shirt up to uncover just my torso. He let the fabric fall at the base of my breasts. He moved himself down to kiss the skin right about the tops of my jeans. I sighed as he nipped and sucked gently at my stomach and hips. I ran my fingers through his hair lovingly as I watched. He glanced up at the first touch; taking in my expression.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled moving back up my body to kiss my lips. His hands ran up my sides to pull the shirt over my head. My arms instantly crossed over my chest protectively. Bruce frowned and kissed my hand. He took the other hand in his and moved it away from my body kissing up the inside of my wrist to my elbow. I sighed, letting the other fall away as well. I knew Bruce would be good for me. I felt secure, and comforted. He moved slowly enough that I didn't feel threatened. I only felt love.

*I'll be there*

*I swear, like the shadow that's by your side*

*I'll be there*

*For better or worse, till death do us part*

Bruce's lips descended upon mine, his rough thin lips coaxing my soft plump lips apart. When I opened his tongue thrust into my mouth slowly and I sucked it greedily. He groaned and pressed himself against me. I shivered and fisted my hands in his hair for a moment as more memories cascaded through my mind. He didn't pull away, but backed off on the kiss slowly. He lightened the weight on my body, and then pressed down again so I could feel his growing need on my thigh. I stiffened and felt my heart begin to thud against my chest.

I pushed Bruce away for a moment to collect myself. He didn't part himself from me, but instead began to try and distract me with small kisses along the front edge of my bra. I blushed and watched him, my body relaxing against him. He smirked, meeting my gaze and he pushed his length against my thigh again. This time I gave a soft moan. He smiled and kissed me again.

My hands slipped beneath his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He winced slightly as he pulled away to help me remove the shirt. He collapsed against me for a moment, his eyes clenched shut. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek and ear teasingly. I whispered little naughty things in his ear which only made him chuckle. He propped himself up on his elbows gazing down at me. I let my eyes roam over the muscled form above me. His chest was dusted with scars, no doubt from previous battles. The wrap around his middle for his ribs only hid a third of his chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He smirked and nodded leaning in to kiss my neck and cheek working his way to my ear. I froze shivering in pleasure.

"Te amo tambien," he whispered. I smiled up at him. His hands snaked around my back to release my bra. I froze and my hand covered my chest once again. He frowned leaning down to kiss it. He picked up the hand and once again kissed to my elbow. I smiled cupping his cheek with the same hand. He pulled the bra from my body and his eyes drank me in hungrily. My passion stirred as I shifty slightly beneath him. "Catalina," he breathed. "Tu eres bonita," he sighed. I laughed gently watching as his hand came up to cup me questioningly.

*I'll love you with every beat of my heart*

*And I swear*

*I'll give you everything I can*

*I'll build your dreams with these two hands*

*We'll hang some memories on the Walls*

*And When, and when only the two of us are here*

*You won't have to ask if I still care*

I bit my lip watching as he massaged the mound eagerly. He bent his head to kiss and lick at the base of my breast teasingly. I gasped and moved beneath him. I needed him, ached for him. I reached down hesitantly to touch him through the fabric of his jeans. As my hands traced him teasingly he gasped and locked his lips around my nipple sucking gently. I gasped arching my back beneath him. He smiled and slid his hands down to unlatch my jeans. I kicked off my shoes and he slid off my pants. He moved off the bed to undress himself as well. He left his boxers on, even though his tall member stood out proud from his body tenting the fabric impressively. I shivered watching him climb back up my body.

The tip of him grazed my calf and inner thigh teasingly as he did so. I groaned as I watched him. He kissed me gently and fingered the edge of my panties playfully. I leaned forward so I could touch him. His muscles shivered as he watched me experiment. I trailed my fingertips over his clothed member watching his reactions. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

I smirked at this and boldly wrapped my hand around him tightening my grip. I pull up to stroke him and he jumped. His eyes snapped out and he looked down at me grabbing my wrist gently. He laughed softly and I felt a blush claim my cheeks. He leaned down to kiss me softly.

"I'm not wearing the right pair for that," he chuckled. "You pulled my hair." I blushed but burst out laughing. He shook his head smiling. He hooked his finger in the sides of my panties pulling them down my hips. I blushed; a little insecure as I watched the fabric fall to the floor quickly followed by his boxers. I looked him over and blushed as I realized that he was a bit larger than I thought. He rubbed himself against me as our mouths battled for dominance once more.

When we separated I watched him curiously roll on the condom. He blushed slightly and smirked. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him. I didn't even notice him reaching anywhere to grab it.

*'Cus as the time turns the page, My love won't age at all*

*And I swear*

*By the moon and the stars in the skies*

*I'll be there*

He ran his hands over my body gently. I shivered under his knowing touch. His kisses began to gain more passion and confidence. I fed off of it. I still felt secure and relaxed, even as he pushed into me with a groan. My legs wrapped themselves around his thighs. When he was completely buried in me he dipped his head down to kiss me. When we pulled away he looked at me, concern etching his handsome features.

"Are you alright?" he asked breathing heavily. I nodded and bit my lip. He raised an eyebrow staring at me. "I'm not convinced." He stated. I wasn't really but I wasn't about to let him know. I gave a weak smile and kissed him lovingly.

"I'm fine Bruce. You've been so wonderful," I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"That what people do for the ones they love." He took a deep breath and anchored his hands above my shoulders. "Ready?" he asked with a smirk. I knew it was driving him nuts to have to be so still. I wiggled beneath him teasingly, and he hissed clenching his eyes shut. "You're making this very difficult," he groaned. I laughed gently and kissed his lips.

"I'm ready when you are." With that he pulled out a few inches only to thrust back in slowly. Within a few thrusts he had angled his hips just right sending waves of pleasure crashing through my body. He grunted with effort above me. His eyes never left my face. My arms wrapped around him rubbing his back.

As my hips began to buck up to meet his, Bruce began to quicken the pace of his thrusts. Sweat shone across his skin. I kissed his neck and ear, licking at his neck. He shivered and gave an extra exaggerated thrust. I moaned, digging my nails into his flesh slightly. He moaned at the feeling and kissed me.

Our bodies were joined together as though they were meant to be like this. His and mine, mine and his, it didn't matter. There was only one heart tonight, one soul. When we both climaxed he collapsed on top of me gently and I welcomed his weight. The pressure was comforting. He murmured I love you's into my ear and I kissed his neck and cheek lovingly.

He pulled out of me, and threw out the condom. He turned back to look at me. Terror paled his face as we both realized I was crying. I hurried to wipe my eyes, and tore my gaze from his. He pulled me against his chest kissing my forehead.

*I swear like the shadow that's by your side*

*I'll be there*

*For better or worse, Till death to we part*

*I'll love you with every beat of my Heart*

*I swear*

"Please don't cry, Oh baby I'm so sorry!" He whispered frowning. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so, so sorry hunny! Please don't cry Catalina." He was kissing my forehead and cheek worriedly. I gave a small laugh shaking my head.

"You didn't hurt me Bruce," I told him. "Not at all."

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and shrugged.

"I'm happy, I love you so much Bruce." His body relaxed and he held me close.

"God Cat, don't scare me like that!" he laughed wiping away the tear. "I love you too hunny. Very much!" He said smiling. He hurried to cover me as Alfred knocked on the door.

"Supper is ready Master Wayne!" He called through the door. Bruce and I laughed as we heard the laughter in the older man's voice.

*I swear!*

* * *

**Hey guys! Let me some love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Bruce's POV**

Cat and I dressed quickly and moved down the corridor to the dining room. We ate across from each other. Alfred sat beside us. The three of us talked for a few hours.

I followed Cat back to her bedroom and lay with her for a while. When she finally fell asleep I watched her. She was relaxed and calm. I hated to leave her, but I knew she would be safe here. Alfred and I were the only ones who knew where she was.

I finally got up carefully from the bed. It was time I did my nightly run through the city. I could only hope that the Joker would be caught soon and put behind padded walls. Iron bars were obviously no match for this madman.

Once I was suited up I took the car out and drove slowly through the city streets. There was not a whole lot of activity tonight. This worried me. The Joker wasn't a man to let "fun" time slip through his fingers. I passed a few police cruiser who just kind of roll right past me. Then I spotted the signal up ahead.

"Might as well go see what Gordon has to say," I mumbled aloud to myself. I drove to the MCU and parked about a block away. I managed to climb the building across from it and leapt off its top to soar down on the MCU rooftop.

Gordon jumped as I landed behind him. He seemed troubled, and this troubled me. I watched him shut off the light and look me over.

"Any news from the Joker?" he asked beginning to pace wearily. I shook my head and watched him in silence. "I can't get a hold of Cat…."

"She's with Wayne," I told him. He studied me and then nodded.

"Oh," a small smile played at his lips and I thanked god for the cowl covering my features. "What do you think the Joker could be doing?" he asked frowning. "I don't like this game he's playing at." Gordon leaned back against the big spot light. A clap of thunder come from somewhere in the east. I looked up to see the clouds rolling in.

"I don't know Gordon, but I know it's not going to be good."

**Catalina's POV**

I woke around midnight that night. I frowned rolling over to find the bed beside me empty. I knew where Bruce was…and I didn't like that idea with his ribs hurt as bad as they were. I stood rubbing my eyes and making my way over to the bathroom quickly.

I stopped dead as I flicked on the lights. The bathroom was gorgeous. It was large and open. A beautiful shower stood off against the far wall. A small Jacuzzi bathtub was not far from it. Even the toilet sparkled under the fluorescent lights. The sink was large and shone beautifully. Mirrors lined most of the walls. I smiled shaking my head. I've gotten lost in a lot smaller I thought as I moved over to the toilet.

After I finished I washed my hands and started toward the door. It opened slowly and I froze watching it. Bruce stepped through, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. I sighed and he smiled looking me over.

"What are you doing up?" he asked rubbing his face on the towel.

"I had to pee," I mumbled, blushing. He laughed. I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. He smiled and walked right up to me. I hugged him as his arms wrapped around my middle. He kissed my lips gently and then nuzzled my neck with his face. He smelled of sweat and man, but his cologne still lingered in the mix.

"Go back to bed baby, I'll be in soon," he told me. I nodded and kissed him one last time before heading back to my bed. I crawled in and snuggled into the bed smiling. Ten minutes later I heard the bedroom door creak open and felt the bed shift as Bruce climbed in behind me.

**Bruce's POV**

When I opened the door to the room and seen another body in my bed, my heart did flips. I smiled and walked over to the bed crawling in behind her. She turned over to meet my eyes. Her smile was warm and soft. I bent my head slightly to catch her lips in a brief kiss. She returned it eagerly nuzzling herself into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her body and smiled at how right this felt.

Her body pressed against mine making me feel complete. Something I really had never felt before. I smoothed back her hair and watched as her eyes slipped shut. She took a deep breath and was soon fast asleep once more. I watched her for a little while before exhaustion finally took me over.

**Catalina's POV**

I woke the next morning before Bruce. When I moved from the bed he grumbled gently and opened his eyes. I frowned, leaning over to kiss his forehead. Bruce looked around a little confused and then smiled warmly up at me. His hair was mused and messy, but he looked so innocent. He propped himself up on an elbow catching my wrist gently.

"Baby, what are you doing?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Come back to bed." He smirked with a playful wink. I smiled gently and hugged him.

"I can't sleep anymore. You go back to bed though," I instructed. He nodded and lay back once again. I smiled and watched as his eyes closed. I walked down the main hall to where I could hear Alfred a few rooms down.

I opened the door to a large, stunning kitchen. Alfred turned to greet me right away. He motioned to a small table behind him and the seat which stood beside it. I took the seat and waited till he was able to face me.

"It's nice to finally have someone to talk to in the early hours of the normal morning." He chuckled placing a plate in front of me. I took it and thanked him as I began to eat. Alfred pulled up a chair on the other side of the small island.

"Does he always work this late?" I asked taking another bit. Alfred shrugged.

"Not all the time, but most of it yes."

"Oh," I sighed with a nod. He frowned and watched me carefully. I finished my meal and leaned back in the chair smiling at the older man. Alfred smiled back; he stood as the doorbell went off. I looked around the large kitchen/small dining area. It was nicely decorated and well kept. I ran my hand over the shinning mahogany table admiration.

Alfred cleared his throat as he entered the room again and stood to the side. I turned and looked as Gordon stepped in behind him. He looked around hurriedly, and then quickly rushed to my side.

"Oh, thank god!" He groaned hugging me. I looked at him surprised pulling away.

"Jim, what's going on?" I asked noticing his worried expression. He sighed and motioned for me to sit again. I did as I was instructed and watched him.

"Cat, the apartment building you lived in was…. Burned to the ground last night," he said softly. I paused letting the words sink in. "Everyone was able to get out alright but the building was totally destroyed." I sat back in my chair thankful of its support.

**Bruce's POV**

I walked into the kitchen in time to here the last bit of news about Catalina's apartment building being destroyed. I felt good knowing that she was safe. I was worried on the other hand about how she was going to take it. I cleared my throat and made my way over to Cat's side frowning.

"When did this take place?" I asked Gordon frowning. The man looked at me and then back to Cat sighing.

"We figured it happened sometime after two in the morning. He's at large again and more dangerous than ever. I need the both of you to be very careful," Gordon said. He moved over and sat beside Cat watching her curiously. "Catalina?" He asked. She tore her gaze from the floor to meet his eyes. "Are you alright?"

She sat there still as a rock, her gaze never wavering from his own. She sat in silent thought for a few minutes. Worry began to explode deep in my belly. She had just been starting to relax again and this psycho had to come along. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep settling breath.

"Yeah, I just can't believe someone would actually do that," She sighed looking past us. I took her hand gently trying to bring her back to us. She was distant, and I really didn't like that. She brought her gaze to mine scowling.

"It'll be alright," I assured her. "You're safe here remember?" She kept her gaze locked on mine and then nodded.

"Yes, I know." She gave a soft smile. Alfred brought me something to eat as Jim and Cat sat at the table talking idly. I glanced up once when I heard them talking about her returning to work in the office for a little while. She barely glanced at me, and then shrugged at Gordon. She gave him a maybe answer and he seemed satisfied with that.

Jim and Cat talked a little while longer and then Jim stood to hug her. He said he had to get back to work. I saw him to the door where he stopped and put a hand on my shoulder. He let out a heavy sigh. Then with a weary smile he said;

"George would be grateful for the care you have shown his daughter. I am too. Thank you Bruce. From the bottom of my heart Bruce, Thank you." Jim glanced behind me.

"I really like her Jim; I'd die before I let anything happen to her." I told him determinedly. He nodded and turned leaving me to stare at the wood of the door as it shut behind him. I stared at it for a moment before I moved back into the dining room.

When I entered the kitchen/dining room again, Alfred and Cat where huddled over a book of some sort talking. I moved up behind Cat, my hands on her shoulders and leaned in to see what they were doing.

"I didn't know you were hosting a party tonight?" She asked turning to glance at me, "You don't even have half of the stuff ready for it!" she said in a playfully scolding manner. I made a face of mock hurt making her laugh.

"Would you mind getting it set up then?" I asked her as I kissed her cheek. "I have to run into the business today for a short meeting." I explained. She smiled and nodded.

"That's not a problem!"

"Good! Maybe you and Alfred could go and get a dress for you. Get something nice and sexy for the party, it'll be a good time to show you of," I teased. She blushed the deepest shade of red I had seen yet. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the books. I kissed her cheek one more time before heading on my way.

**Catalina's POV**

Once Bruce had left it had only taken me an hour to get the menu looked over with the caterer and the rest of the minor decisions made.

Alfred did take me into one of the finest dress shops in Gotham. The older man even helped me pick out just the right dress. It was a lovely red tone which set off the tanned color of my skin and hair. It was a low V line halter top with diamonds around the neck and top part of the back. The jewels came down in a Y shape from between my breasts to wrap around my hip and down the skirt in a beautiful swirl. The dress was form flattering and stunning all together.

Alfred took the dress and used one of Bruce's cards to pay for it. I didn't like this but Alfred insisted that Bruce wouldn't have me paying for a dress for his party. I laughed and let the older man do as he pleased.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cat's POV

Alfred and I got home around noon. Bruce was still at the meeting so I took the time to shower and relax a bit. When I finished my shower, I moved into the living room to sit on the long couch. I stretched out, turning on the TV. As I flicked through stations, there wasn't much on the lower channels and I didn't even want to start going through the higher ones. I let out a soft sigh as I stood, about to turn off the TV, when something caught my eye.

I had flicked it back to Channel Six. The news anchor was looking at some papers nervously as a purple coated man danced in a small box by his head. They had news on the Joker! I gasped as this dawned on me and I resumed my place on the couch. I turned up the volume a little.

"In breaking news, police are now reporting that The Joker was responsible for the fire that took down an apartment building on West 432nd street. No details have been released but authorities say they found the Joker's calling card, and a tape. The full tape has not been made public, but they did give us a clip," the news anchor finished as they cut away to the video.

My heart stopped and panic gripped me as the Joker's image filled the screen. The camera was tilted in an awkward angle as the Joker tried to record himself.

"I have just one thing to say: come out, come out, wherever you are…" he followed this with a burst of laughter. I shivered involuntarily and wrapped my arms around myself. "Let me see," he paused, "I think running away from home is a very bad thing. So, my _angel_..." he hissed the word, making me cringe , "my Catalina, I think it's time you came back home..." he cackled maliciously. "I want the girl back in weeks time or else you may find yourself with a very _nasty _surprise!" He all but yelled.

I snapped off the TV and ran a hand shakily through my hair. He wouldn't find me. He _couldn't_ find me, I desperately hoped. I was safe here. I was with Bruce. Bruce would keep me safe. I knew he would.

"Miss?" I jumped as Alfred's voice brought me back to reality. "There is a call for you; you can take it in the kitchen if you like?" He offered, raising an eyebrow at my startled appearance. I closed my eyes and relaxed a little. When I opened them again, I stood and followed Alfred into the kitchen to take the call. The older man had put lunch on the table for us as well. I smiled my thanks at him and then moved over to the phone.

"Hello?" I chimed, trying hard to act as though nothing had happened.

"Cat, I'm so glad it's you." Jim sighed. "Listen, I'm sure you've seen the news already about the Joker. There was more to that tape, Cat. We couldn't show it on air for privacy reasons, but..." I didn't like the tone. It worried me.

"What was… what was on it?" I asked, closing my eyes in growing dread. There was a long pause and I knew he was fighting with himself about whether or not he should tell me. "Jim?" I pushed.

"Cat, I don't think you're safe there anymore." He replied nervously.

"Jim, don't worry, I'm fine." I tried to soothe.

"No, Cat, you aren't. He knows you're there. He has footage of you going into the building Bruce lives in. He even has the camera follow you up." He informed me. My heart stopped and a cold sweat broke out across my skin.

"He what?" I felt the color drain from my face and grabbed onto the counter for support.

"I'm afraid so." I couldn't reply. I couldn't think. I froze, looking around, panicking.

"I don't know what else to do Jim…" I trailed off, frowning. He sighed heavily against the phone.

"We need to catch him again so we can put him behind bars for good."

"I'm not going undercover again, Jim," I paused, scowling down at the floor in thought, "I lost too much the first time." I feared for the worst. This madman who was out to get me knew where I was, and now knew I had nowhere else in the city to run. Uncle Benny's was too risky. The only other family I could turn to was cousin Reina who lived in a small town in Tennessee, far from Gotham City.

"You may not have a choice." Gordon told me.

"What if I get out of town and stay with my cousins?" I suggested. The line was silent for a long moment and my heart thundered against my chest.

"You could. Give them a call and see what they say." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I faced the wall and stared blankly at it as I dialed the number to Reina's house. The phone rang a few times and then the answering machine picked up.

"Reina, es Catalina, necesito hablar con usted es importante! Por favor, llámame de vuelta en este número, 1-773-756-4352." I hung up and then dialed her cell phone. Still no luck, so I left the same message. After the phone was properly put away, I glanced in the direction of the table and scrunched up my face. I didn't feel like eating but I didn't want to be rude. I sat at the table and nibbled on the sandwich in thought.

Bruce's POV

The board meeting dragged on forever, far longer than I would have liked it to. Around noon, one of the secretaries came in and gestured to catch my attention. I stood and excused myself politely. She led the way into my office where she turned on the TV to the News channel.

I froze in a mixture of shock and outrage at the news. She had turned it on just in time for me to see the Joker's threat. I paced the room as the reporter came back on, talking about the matter. He announced that the police were on the case and no one should be taking matters into their own hands. The junior secretary, Jen, raised a worried eyebrow and looked down at her pad of notes.

"Commissioner Gordon has called twice; he says it's urgent. Cat called and wanted to know when you were coming home." She told me. I glanced up at Jen, but continued to pace.

"Call Cat back, tell her I'm on my way. If Jim calls again, tell him I will call back when I get home." I said, moving to grab my coat off the back of the chair. I reined in all emotion and plastered a fake smile on my face as I walked back to the board meeting. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry folks, can I borrow Fox for a moment?" I asked and gave a small shrug. "Something's come up," I tried to explain. Fox barely raised an eyebrow and followed me out of the room. I jammed my hands in my pockets as we headed down a small hallway. We found a room a few doors down and I shut the door softly behind me.

"We need to talk." I responded to his inquisitive look. "Is the special order in yet?" I asked, my hands once again finding my pockets to hide my nervousness. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head in a calm manner that was nerve-racking to me.

"No it hasn't, Mister Wayne; it won't be in for another two days or so." He informed me. I nodded, trying to mimic his composure. He studied me for a moment but didn't speak.

"Can we speed up the delivery any?"

Fox shrugged. "I might be able to, but it may cost us a little more than expected."

"Okay," I smiled, "let's do that."

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do. Mister Wayne, is anything bothering you?" In spite of my fears, I gave him my best smile.

"Nothing I can't handle." I tried to joke. Lucius laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I bet you can." I nodded and thanked him.

We exited the small office and went our separate ways. Lucius went back to the board meeting and I left the building completely. I got in the Lambo and did well over the speed limit the whole way home. I parked the car and started the walk up to the apartment. I wasn't happy about this. I wasn't happy about any of it.

When I reached my penthouse, I went inside and listened intently. Everything looked to be intact and in place. I moved around to the kitchen, looking for any signs of trouble, but there was none. I sighed heavily in relief when Cat and Alfred came into view. She was sitting at the table, picking at her lunch, and Alfred was trying to make light conversation. Alfred stood when he saw me and offered me a soft smile.

"Master Wayne, glad to see you made it home in one piece." He tried to tease. I smiled a small crooked smile and shook my head.

"I'm glad to see that everything is still in order here," I told them. Cat stood and wrapped her arms around my waist, her face burying itself against my chest. I rubbed her back, knowing she was pretty upset. She pulled away from me a little bit and looked at me.

"He knows I'm here," she told me. I nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"I know he does, Cat."

"The video they showed today on the news -- Gordon told me there was more to it. He said on the video the camera follows us into the building and to the penthouse…" At this new information, I cursed mentally and looked away from her. It was bad enough when I thought he just knew what building she was in, but the fact that he knew what the specific apartment as well… that was even worse. As I turned back, Cat She was looking up at me now expectantly for answers.

"What did Gordon say?" I questioned, trying to get some idea of where the other man stood.

"He kind of hinted around that maybe I should go undercover again." My face tightened at this thought. I didn't like it one bit. "I told him I couldn't do that, though. Then he said something about not really having a choice." She looked away, a deep frown marring her features. "He said I should find a different place to stay, and that staying here may not be safe for me anymore."

"As much as I'd hate to say this, I think Gordon is right," I told her. I knew deep down this was what was best for her, but I couldn't help the selfish part of me wanting to keep her here with me forever. My mind began to race with ideas of her leaving and not coming back to me. Panic gripped my heart at the idea that she may like it in Tennessee better than she does here in Gotham. Cat held my gaze for a few minutes and then pulled away to go look out the kitchen window. She shivered and moved back a step.

"I mean, Reina hasn't even called back yet, so i obviously won't be leaving tonight. I'll stay for the fundraiser and leave as soon as she calls me back." She turned back to look at me, and my heart sank with every second. I stepped up closer to her, my arms latching around her waist. I buried my face in her neck, kissing the soft skin there.

"Everything will work out, Cat." I whispered. I couldn't tell who I was trying to comfort more: me or her. She turned in my arms and kissed me, her arms folding around my neck.

"Bruce, you don't have to worry. Even if I do leave, I will always come back." She whispered before giving me another kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Catalina's POV**

I had a quick shower, feeling better than I had in a while. The red satin of the dress slipped over my curves, bringing a smile to my face. The beautifully jeweled halter top and swirled jewels of the skirt brought out every feature nicely. I swayed my hips to test the skirt, and gave a short laugh at myself. I glanced behind me in the mirror as the door opened. Alfred stood there, looking me over with bright, joyful eyes. He moved over to my side, and I turned to face him.

"It's been a delight having you with us here, Miss Catalina. You bring an air with you that just makes this place feel more like a home." He gave a soft smile to back up his point. I blushed ever so slightly, and turned my gaze to the floor. "It'll be a shame to lose that." He whispered as the door opened one more time. This time, however, Bruce walked in. A forced smiled was plastered across his face.

Our gazes met, and I couldn't help but catch the hint of sadness in his deep hazel eyes. I gave him a bright smile back. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me into a tight embrace. I nuzzled into his chest, feeling warm, and protected. Bruce kissed the top of my hair, his hands also smoothing patterns across the expanse of my back.

"You look amazing." He whispered, pressing his lips to my ear. I shivered and pulled away just far enough to let my hands venture across the toned, flat planes of his chest. He watched my hands dance across the front of his jacket. A look of admiration brightened his features. I brought one hand up to cup his cheek and brushed my lips against his own.

"As do you, mi amor." I whispered back. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ah, but you'll be the one turning heads."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

He huffed at the idea.

"I think we'll both do a fair amount of head turning." His face grew thoughtful, and then he gave a nod, smiling. Neither of us had noticed that Alfred had left. As I grew distracted with pondering when exactly the man had gone, Bruce pulled out a small rectangular box from the inside of his jacket. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me gently to face the mirrors once again. This broke my train of thought as I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Mi amor, what are you doing?" He ignored me, producing a three strand pearl necklace. He placed the necklace around the base of my neck, clasping it in the back. I gasped when I saw it. The necklace was gorgeous. The bottom strand had the largest pearls. Then as the strands got closer to my neck, the pearls grew smaller. I touched the necklace in awe, and continued to stare at my reflection.

"They were my mother's," he explained. I turned to look at him. He gave a soft, sheepish smile. "Now they're yours."

"Bruce, really, you don't have to give me these. They're gorgeous!" He just shrugged, wrapping his arms around me.

"I just want you to enjoy them." I gave him a brief kiss to thank him for the wonderful gift. When we parted, he touched my cheek, tracing patterns on the skin he found with his thumb. "We should get to the ballroom. All the guests have arrived." His tone became more businesslike. "Are you ready to make our entrance?" He offered me his arm and I took it happily. He guided me to the ballroom, telling me brief stories along the way about the main guests I should know.

The room was lit with a beautiful gold chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling. Everything seemed to glitter in the light. Women were clad in beautiful dresses. The men wore expensive suits, and even the men from the fire department had worn their best attire. As I moved farther into the room I felt as though I were some intruder on a private party. Many of the people in the room stopped what they were doing to watch as Bruce and I entered.

Bruce's free hand came up to squeeze my own which lay across his taken wrist. I glanced at him, briefly noting the smile of pride that claimed his features. I mirrored his beaming expression and hugged his arm. We stopped once in a while to talk to a couple here and there. They gave us questioning looks but never verbally announced their thoughts. While Bruce and the gentlemen spoke business, I took the ladies aside, talking to them happily.

These women filled me in on who were good people to talk to, and who you couldn't quite trust. One woman in particular gave a long drawn out story about another woman whom she had accused of stealing a set of her most expensive earrings. I suppressed my laugh at the high school nonsense and sympathized with her the best I could. Bruce would soon retrieve me from these conversations after a pleading look.

"These women are really that bored?" I asked him as we stole away from one couple, moving on through the crowd. He laughed, patting my hand gently.

"You have no idea."

After a few more moments of mingling, Bruce moved us into the center of the room and cleared his throat loudly. The people closest to us fell silent. A man in the back clinked his glass to catch the others' attention. Bruce then thanked everyone for coming and hoped that they were enjoying themselves. He thanked the firemen of the city and gave a short speech about how we would be a lesser city without them. The men from the firehouse thanked Bruce in return. I knew Bruce would never let on, but I could tell by the way his arm tightened about my waist that he was touched by the men's thanks.

We mingled a few more times and then I pulled him out onto the balcony overlooking the city. Even in the dwindling light the buildings still had their glow. I leaned against the railing, making sure to look straight out or across to the horizon, never gazing directly below. Bruce moved up behind me, his hand falling gently on the middle of my back. I closed my eyes and let the wind pick up my hair and drift it across my face.

"Carlos would have loved this." I whispered more to myself. Bruce gave a short sigh, his own gaze settling on some distant building. "He loved parties and meeting new people." I gave a brief laugh. As my eyes opened, I could see Bruce watching me now. "I remember the first year after my father died, I told Carlos that he couldn't go to this Halloween party, for some reason that I can't even remember. Anyway, the week before the party every night when I came home from work his chores would be done, the dishes were done, and his homework was even done. He tried so hard to make up for it that I had to let him go. He was so happy that he about cried, until we realized he didn't have a costume." Bruce smiled, and I laughed.

"What did he go as then?" There was humor in his voice. I closed my eyes again, bringing the picture to my mind. I could see Carlos standing there before me. My heart twisted painfully in my chest as tears welled behind my eyes. I took a deep staggering breath as the first cool, wet trail ran down my cheek, and onto my neck.

"We made him a dead rock star." Bruce's arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and touched my cheek, the wetness sticking to my fingertips. Soft lips pressed to my forehead as I settled in against this man's chest. His warmth surrounded me with sudden calmness. Something I was all too thankful to have.

The sudden rattle of a machine gun pulled us apart. My heart thundered wildly in my chest. Bruce took my hand and pulled me back inside slowly. I tried to look over the heads of the people around me, but all I caught were glimpses of people in clown masks. Clown masks? No, it couldn't be. I stopped dead in my tracks. He was here.

Then that laugh! That malicious laugh sent shivers down my spine. My throat tightened and my gaze met Bruce's. He kissed my hand reassuringly, almost begging me to move. So I did; I followed him through the crowd, trying to work our way out of the room unnoticed. That was when it happened. A hand clutched my shoulder, ripping me from Bruce's grasp. He turned in sudden shock, watching as I was dragged back through the crowd.

I struggled uselessly against the hands holding onto me, but was soon tossed against the cold tiled floor. I groaned softly as my hard skull connected with the even harder floor in a loud thud. I rubbed my now aching skull, keeping my gaze on the floor which was soon consumed with the sight of two overly large shoes.

Another hand descended onto me, pulling me up on my feet. Arms wrapped around me, my face pressing into a shoulder that smelled horribly of arsenic. The smell made my stomach churn. I pushed away from him angrily.

"Oh, Catalina my love, I've missed you." He chimed. Then suddenly on a turn of a dime, his hand descended, connecting the backhand of his glove with the side of my face. My head snapped to one side. I could hear the murmurs of all those around. There were some surprised gasps. Everything was happening way too fast.

Where was Bruce, why wasn't he trying to save me? Did I really need saving? Where was my pride? I was a police officer for the Lord's sake. I stood straight, tightening my jaw. He was busy looking about and roaring about how if Batman gave himself up he'd let me live. I gritted my teeth, my hand turning to fists. Not. This. Time. I hauled off and let my fist collide with his cheekbone. His head rocked back. But then the damned slick soles of my shoes slid and threw me off balance. I gasped as I tried in a last attempt to turn myself. This only made things worse. I landed on my back, head connecting hard on the floor, as blackness consumed my vision.

* * *

**_Hey Everyone, sorry about the wait. I've been swamped and so has my beta. She's so great though! Thanks so much everyone. R&R would be nice!!_**


	19. Warning Character Death

Chapter 19

Bruce's POV

I couldn't believe he had taken her. The Joker had actually found my Penthouse and taken Catalina. I had rushed to get out of the building and down to the warehouse. I changed as fast as I could and turned on the tracking device I had placed on the pearls around Catalina's neck. The display beeped up at me angrily and I returned its glare. My fingers tightened around the object in my gauntlet-covered hand. I climbed onto the batpod, hooking the tracking device up so I could follow the blinking dot.

I sped out of the warehouse as Alfred came in. The cool night air bit at my lips. The hard, solid Kevlar kept me warm and comfortable. I saw that the Joker wasn't taking her back to his normal hide-out. He was headed to the South part of the city. My mind raced with thoughts of Cat, praying she was alright. What would he be doing to her? My heart thundered in my chest and my mind filled with images. I shook my head as my vision began to turn red and my grip on the handle bars revved the engine faster. Maybe I shouldn't think. I just needed to follow. I took a steadying breath and focused on the road before me.

Suddenly the dot made a sharp turn heading back toward the middle of the city. I raised an eyebrow at this. What was he doing? I revved the engine once again and this time I opened the throttle. I took some of my more familiar shortcuts, but still kept one eye on how the dot was moving through the city. Once I had parked the vehicle where no one would see it, I used my grappling hook to scale the side of the smooth faced building. I arrived just in time to watch them drag Catalina's lifeless-looking body from the back of the van.

My grip on the edge of the adjacent building tightened and I could feel the blood flow being cut off from my fingers. Maybe now the color of my fingers would match the paling color of my face under the heavy cowl. I collected my thoughts and started my surveillance. I needed a way in first and foremost.

Catalina's POV

When I awoke next, I was lying on something soft and spongy in, what I imagined to be, some abandoned room. It was dark and the air about me was chilled. I could hardly see the hand in front of my own face. I moved slightly on the bed, despite the pounding in my head and back, and the mattress springs below me whined in complaint. I froze for a moment to listen in on my surroundings. I must have been alone. I stood slowly from the bed, walking as quietly as possible around the room.

Breathing was becoming more difficult as pictures flooded my mind. I couldn't see anything, and the Joker could be anywhere. I began to feel light-headed and hot. I needed to stop and pull myself together. Then, footsteps outside the door echoed down the hall. Panic replaced my fear. I scrambled about the room trying to find the bed.

The door crashed open suddenly, filling the room with light. I groaned as it burned my eyes in the sudden shock. Hands locked about my arms. My struggles were useless against their strong holds. They dragged me from the room as I blinked rapidly, trying to get my bearings.

I could hear the Joker's hideous voice telling another to blindfold me. My heart stopped and I started to try pulling myself from the hands that held me. I begged for them to release me, but all I heard in response were snickers and laughs. The man with the blindfold moved behind me. My eyes managed to glimpse his face. The clown mask he wore covered his face well, except those eyes. I knew those eyes. Something about them seemed all too familiar.

Bruce's POV

I stood on the rooftop by the back of the building. I could see five men patrolling the roof. Two of them looked heavily armed. So, he was expecting me. These five guards were blocking my surest way in: a skylight on top of the three-story building. The skylight overlooked a central passage that cut through the three floors. Once I got in I'd be able to judge where I went from there.

One of the men paused and glanced in my direction. I ducked low but knew he had seen me. _Dammit_. I scrambled around to another edge. It was now or never and Cat's life was in my hands.

I made the leap soundlessly to the roof of another building. I hung close to the shadows cast by taller buildings nearby. When the coast was clear I made the leap onto the building itself. Two men came around the corner and I struck out, catching one on the throat, knocking the wind from him. The other gasped in surprise but was quick to recover. He unbelted his knife and made a slash at my neck. I dodged two or three of these strikes before he clipped my side.

I hit my knee with a gasp as the pain set in from my side. The knife had sliced through my Kevlar, but I used this new position to swing my leg around knocking the man to the ground. I heard the other three come running and sprang back into the shadows. They slowed and paused, looking about at their passed out comrades. One whispered to another, making a run for the other direction. I bit my lip and held my place. The other two unlatched their pistols from their sides and released a round into the air.

I didn't even flinch. As they were lowering their guns, I lunged at them, taking them both out in one swoop. They stumbled backwards in surprise, and fell. Their unconscious bodies lay lifeless after their heads connected with the concrete roof. I stood quickly and looked about for the last man, not seeing him anywhere. I moved over to the skylight. I used the light streaming up from the building to check how badly I was bleeding.

Just then, out of nowhere, something collided with my back. I spun quickly, grabbing hold of the fifth man. Both of us soared down into the skylight, sending glass crashing to the ground along with us. In freefall, I maneuvered away from him and opened my cape, letting me glide down to the second floor. I watched with a frown as the man hit the bottom floor, and didn't move anymore.

Catalina's POV

The sound of breaking glass accompanied by the thud of something thick and solid hitting the floor startled everyone. Even the Joker. His fist bit into my face one last time before he turned to command his army.

"Go see what it was!" he barked. I shivered at the malice in his voice, praying he hadn't seen it. Then there were hands on my shoulders tracing the strap of my dress. "Let's try this again." I closed my eyes beneath the blindfold. I could feel a breeze coming from somewhere and then a strong wind. The cold air caressed my skin, raising some of it in gooseflesh. "Because, my darling beauty, I know you know. Either tell me who he is, or watch me kill him." I bit my lip and focused on listening to what was happening around me. There were sounds of glass smashing and breaking down stairs, and my heart did flips in my chest. Was it him? Was he here already? Hope filled me, giving me new courage.

"You might as well talk to a wall." I smirked. "I'm not telling you anything." Another hard hit came, this one to my stomach. I lost my breath as my head was yanked back by my hair. He was behind me suddenly with cold steel pressing against my neck. I could hear footsteps up the stairs. Then there was a sudden halt followed by silence. I could picture it all in my mind as it happened: Bruce in the batsuit, standing at the top of the stairs, glaring angrily.

"Don't. You. Move." The Joker threatened in a deceptively cheerful tone. "I'll kill her. She means nothing to me…" he laughed.

"Let her go, and we can settle this the right way…"

"Why play fair when I already have the advantage!" He laughed. Just then, a shot rang out. My heart sped up wildly.

"BATMAN!" I screamed. Then the gun at my throat dropped away. I fought against the bounds on my wrists. I could hear the scuffle taking place behind me. There were grunts and groans from both parties. I could hear fists hitting flesh, and fists hitting what I guessed to be Kevlar. I freed my hands and ripped off the blindfold. The gun that had been fired lay beside me. I picked it up and shot a man I saw coming up the stairs.

I turned quickly toward the fight and watched. I needed one good shot, and I'd end it all: all my pain, all my suffering. I'd be able to live happy and free again.

Bruce broke away for a second and the Joker was standing in clear sight. I took my aim, and a shot rang out. There was a long moment of silence. I watched as the Joker hit his knees, blood soiling the back of his coat already. I glanced at the gun in my hands and then at the figure flying past me.

The man, from before, had been Gordon all along. I gasped in utter shock and surprise. The shot wasn't mine, I hadn't even fired. It had been Gordon who had taken him down. Jim had made the shot. Once he had confirmed the Joker's death, arms were around me, and I didn't know whom they belonged to. Relief and sudden happiness flooded me. I had been safe all along.

It was Jim holding me against him. Tears had begun to fall. It was over. Sirens were wailing in the background. Cops were storming the building. I hugged him back and his hands ran through my hair soothingly.

"It's over," he whispered, "it's all over. He won't hurt you anymore." I pulled away from him and smiled happily. It was over. I looked around for my Dark Knight, but he was nowhere to be seen. Panic gripped me again. Had he been hurt? Where did he go?

* * *

Well guys.. this is close to the end.. how about some encouragement? pretty please?!!! ha ah ah..


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Catalina's POV**

My heart raced in my chest as Bruce was nowhere to be seen. Gordon watched me worriedly as I rushed about the building trying to find him. I stopped to ask a couple of officers and they told me he Batman had been seen jumping out of the window on the alley side of the building. I frowned and hurried out of the building to where he had been spotted.

He was there, slumped against the motorcycle. For a moment, I couldn't breathe as I stared at his motionless form. Then he groaned as he lifted his eyes to meet mine. I leaned in against him and kissed him in a mixture of relief and joy. He was hurt, but he was alive. He pulled away, looking at me seriously.

"Call Alfred," he murmured weakly. I stared at him curiously, but nodded and reached for the phone in his hand. I dialed the number and propped the phone between my ear and shoulder. I batted Bruce's hand away to get an idea of how bad his wounds really were. Bruce relaxed back against the bike a little to give me more room to work. A long gash ran from the top of his left his to the middle of his torso, bleeding profusely. I pulled back the sides of the suit by the long cut and frowned.

"Wayne Residence."

"Alfred!" I broke away, my concentration now on getting Bruce home. I could picture Bruce frowning at me beneath the cowl. I guessed he could hear the desperation in my voice. "Alfred, Bruce is hurt pretty bad... I need you here as soon as possible." I gushed in a quiet whisper into the phone. There was a long pause as Alfred let everything register. I took this moment to let Alfred know exactly where we were with a bit of help from Bruce. As I hung up, Bruce turned another shade paler.

I could hear footsteps coming into the alley. Gordon's men would have rustled up most of the Joker's thugs, but I didn't know how many of them had escaped. I had to get him out of here. Adrenaline was rushing through my blood stream. My heart pounded, and sweat rolled down my forehead and into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed Bruce's lips gently.

"Don't move," I told him. I headed for the alley to meet the footsteps halfway. It was Gordon, coming down alone. "Gordon!" I called out. He hurried forward to hug me, and then pulled far enough away to look me over. "I found him but he's hurt pretty bad." I told him softly. Jim looked past me at the man now sitting on the ground weakly.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, worried. I shook my head, hugging him again.

"Bruce is sending Alfred to get us. We're going to take him back to the penthouse and get him fixed up there." I told him gently. He nodded and moved past me toward Bruce. He knelt in front of the Dark Knight and sighed.

"Thank you," he whispered low enough for just the three of us to hear. Bruce gave him a crooked smirk and shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me." He growled, his voice losing the forced gravelly tone. I watched as Jim raised an eyebrow, studying the man before him. He smiled gently and stood.

"I'll stay with the two of you till Alfred gets here," he stated. I shook my head.

"We're fine."

"In a city like Gotham, no one is ever fine, and you would practically be alone." He narrowed his eyes at me stubbornly. "I'm staying." I smiled and hugged him again.

"You're the only one who has." I whispered into his chest. He paused, considering my words. He tightened his grip around me and kissed my hair as any father would.

The screaming of tires sliding across cool, wet, black top pulled us apart. I glanced up and met noted the hurried figure of Alfred rushing toward us. When he reached us, he hugged me gently and glanced back at Bruce, frowning.

"We need to get him home." I told both Alfred and Jim. They nodded and between the two of them, loaded Bruce in the back seat of the car. I slid in on the other side, placing Bruce's head in my lap. He reached out for my hand and I gave it to him. He squeezed reassuringly and closed his eyes. I bent my head, brushing my lips against his.

"Don't leave me, Bruce. Don't leave me here alone." I whispered, swelling warmth catching in my eyes. My stomach clenched and my throat tightened against the sob that threatened to spill out.

**Bruce's POV**

I didn't know how long I slept, or even what I dreamed as I slept. All I remembered was that I could hear her beautiful voice. I could feel her gentle touch running across my hand. First it ran along the fingers and then over the backs. Sometimes there was a comforting pressure against one of my sides. I tried to move, and as I did so, I would groan as sharp, red hot steel burned my skin all over. Sometimes there would be a cool wet sensation on my forehead. It felt like ice melting across my scorched skin.

I knew I had been asleep for a long time, and at one point decided to wake up. There was a heavy weight on my eyes, like there were ten-pound weights holding the lids shut. I groaned and forced my hand to come up to rub one eye with much effort.

I could hear someone gasp, and could feel a hand clasping my other one. The hand was soft, and the thumb rubbed the back of my hand eagerly. My head was pounding furiously. I groaned and rolled my head in an attempt to get away from the jack hammer in my skull. Then, the lips. Soft and plump against my skin.

"That's it baby, wake up love." Her voice was silk. Calling me. I wanted to see her face. I wanted to be assured that she was really there. That I hadn't lost her too.

"Master Wayne," Alfred's voice spoke, although not as pretty as my Catalina's, but just as caring. I opened my eyes a bit, but all I could see were the dark lines of my lashes. I groaned as I tried to rub my eyes again. I kept them shut for a moment before opening them once more.

This time I got them open half way and was able to keep them open for a few seconds. Cat gasped and hugged me. I smiled and wrapped a stiff arm around her, closing my eyes again. She kissed my neck, cheek and lips till I thought we would both suffocate. I smirked gently, because I couldn't quite laugh just yet. I opened my eyes again as she pulled back to look down at me.

There were tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks, their trails shimmering against her skin. I reached up and cupped her cheek gently. I swallowed but soon found my throat stiff and raw. Wincing, I brought my hand down quickly to clutch my throat in surprise. Cat frowned and turned to Alfred who already had a cup of water waiting.

**Catalina's POV**

I helped Bruce sit up enough to take a small drink. He seemed to relax after the first glass and I let him have another. He drank the liquid down greedily. He had been kept hydrated through an IV, but I guess it was not the same as having water in your mouth. I helped him lie back against the bed, propping up his head on the pillows. He glanced from me to Alfred thoughtfully.

"How long was I out?" he asked in a soft, hoarse whisper.

"Four days," Alfred told him gently. Bruce winced.

"We almost lost you on the second day," I added. "You had taken to a horrible fever. We didn't think we'd be able to break it." Bruce glanced away and sighed, leaning deeper into the bed.

"The Joker?" He changed the subject, a new passion in his eyes. I frowned and touched his cheek.

"He's gone, love. Gordon was in the building the whole time. When you and the Joker had separated in the fight, Gordon took the shot and killed him," I recounted. Bruce nodded and relaxed again. His eyes slipped shut in a peaceful motion that made me happy to see. He picked my hand up slowly and kissed the knuckles.

"Te amo, Catalina." He whispered. I smiled gently, leaning over to place a soothing kiss on his forehead.

"Resto amor, te lo mereces." He didn't open his eyes to acknowledge the foreign language. Bruce let his body relax, and once again was swept away into peaceful dream.

* * *

Resto amor, te lo mereces. ~ Rest my love, you deserve it.

**_Please review. It's almost over. I have a new one in the works already!!! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Two years later**

I pulled up the long drive to the mansion. The reconstruction had finished about three months prior. Bruce had added a new barn, and we'd bought some horses. The mansion itself was huge and if it wasn't for Bruce and Alfred, I would have been lost.

I came home from work that day and walked right into the kitchen. Alfred took my things and I slumped back into the lap of the man I loved. He held me close and kissed my forehead. "How was work?" he asked gently.

I shrugged and pulled away enough to meet his eyes. "It was the same as always. I think I'm getting bored with the desk job at the MCU," I told him quietly. Our gazes meet and his scowl deepened. "I'm not saying I'm gonna transfer back to my old job, but maybe patrol would be better for me?"

He shook his head ,sighing heavily, "Catalina, we've talked about this…"

"I know we have but my job isn't fun anymore. I don't get the same satisfaction from it as I used to."

"After everything that happened…"

"That was two years ago Bruce."

"There are still monsters out there that could get at you." He kept my gaze holding steady with mine.

I stood from his lap. "That doesn't stop you from doing what you can for your city," I shot back. When he opened his mouth to counter I hurried on, "So, why should I let it stop me Bruce?" He closed his mouth still holding my gaze. There was a fire in his eyes that made me shiver. When he didn't answer I growled and walked out of the room and up to our bedroom.

Once inside, I walked right into our bathroom. I stripped and turned on the water, shutting the door behind me. Shutting the door was something I only did when I was angry at him. I stepped under the spray and let the water rolled down my body. My tensed muscles relaxed and I leaned against the wall. He was so damned stubborn sometimes.

**Bruce's P.O.V**

As I watched Cat walk off, I ran a hand through my hair. I knew it meant a lot to her, but I didn't want to risk her safety. No, she wasn't completely out of harm's way in the MCU, but it was the closest thing to being safe She would get.

I shifted my focus up from the table just in time to see the concerned look on Alfred's face. I raised an eyebrow, cocking my head to the side. "Alright, I know you're thinking something. What is it?" I asked him.

Alfred smiled a little and shrugged. "It is really none of my business Master Wayne, but perhaps you may be just a little over protective of the girl?" He shifted back to the sink to clean up some dishes. His back to me, he continued, "She hasn't even tried to stop you from being Batman. She supports you. God and I both know how many times she sat up wide awake till you come back up those stairs."

I sat there listening. Alfred had always been like my father, so I had no problem with the advice he came to give. I shifted my gaze back at the table. "I don't understand why she even has to work," I countered.

Alfred paused in what he was doing as if to really think about something. "Catalina is a proud woman. She would never live off of you, and she loves her job. She's a good woman, and I'm sure she's tiring of the Girlfriend game."

My gaze snapped up and my focus was completely on him now. "What are you saying?"

"Well, really Master Wayne, the two of you have been together for two years now, perhaps a little longer. Maybe it's time you gave up the bachelor ways?"

I sat there in shock for a moment, my mind taking in everything that he was saying. "You think I should marry her?"

This made Alfred turn to face me. "With all due respect, you'd be a fool to have not thought about it already." With that he snapped back to the dishes and was quiet.

I sat there a moment longer and then stood from the table. I made the walk to our room slowly. My mind still a buzz from that short conversation. Maybe Alfred was right. Maybe it was time for me to change my ways and settle down. Would I have to give up being Batman, or could I balance out my relationship, Batman and the start of a family?

When I made it to the room, I walked in and noticed the bedroom door was open but the bathroom door was not. I could hear the water still running. When the door was closed, it was basically her way of telling me to fuck off and let her cool down. She'd only shut the bathroom door on me twice before, making this the third time. The first time I made the mistake of letting myself in. She'd stopped mid shower and walked out with a towel wrapped around her.

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for her to come out. It was time I started to support her the way she has supported me.

**Catalina P.O.V**

I finished my shower and toweled off, wrapping it around my body. I opened the door and moved out into the room. Bruce was sitting on the bed and looked up at me. He didn't say anything. I moved over to my dresser pulling out a bra, and panties. He stood and moved up behind. I paused in my movement.

He dropped his hand to my waist, gently moving me around to face him. I sighed as I looked up at him. "Cat, I'm sorry. You've been so amazing about me being batman that somewhere along the way I forgot to support you, too." He paused and his hand came up to cup my cheek. My chest tightened with emotion. That was why I loved this man! That was the reason I had fallen for him. "If it would make you happy to do patrol, than you should do it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him happily. He kissed my hair, sighing gently. I pulled away just enough to latch my lips onto his. He tightened his arms about me, deepening our kiss. When we both pulled back for air I smiled up at him. "Thank you so much," I whispered gently. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

He ran his hands across my back, the towel slipping with them. I blushed and moved to clutch the towel back in place. He smirked and let his eyes wander across my body. "I think maybe we should make up now." I laughed and kissed him again. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs about his waist.

"I think I really like that idea," I murmured against his ear. He shivered and maneuvered us back to the bed. He laid me down gently, covering the expanse of my body with his. His hands moved to pull away the towel. My own hands worked to remove the clothing from his body.

The next day, I went in and smoothed over the details with Gordon. He was thrilled to have me back on the streets. He told me it was where I belonged. Things were great. Bruce and I couldn't have been better off. I even talked Alfred into taking a day off. As you can imagine though, it didn't last too long.

The day of my birthday rolled around all too quickly. Bruce and I had gone out to dinner to celebrate. As we rolled up to the Manor, I gasped at all the decorations that lined the drive way. Bruce took my hand, squeezing it gently. "Happy Birthday Catalina!" his voice was soft but intense as we parked the car.

Bruce leaned over and pecked my lips before getting out to open my door. I moved my way slowly up to the house, taking everything in. "It's beautiful Bruce," I told him happily.

"Oh, that's not all."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed, "What do you mean When we entered the Manor, the lights flipped on and people screamed a mixture of Happy Birthdays and Surprises.I blushed and laughed hugging people I didn't know, and kissing the cheeks of the ones I did. Gordon and Barbra were there, along with some men from the MCU.

Hours later, after the cake had been eaten and the presents unwrapped, I spent some time with my aunt and Uncle. Bruce came over and took my hand. "May I steal her from you?" he asked quietly. My uncle smirked knowingly. My aunt smiled and turned to her husband.

I raised a suspicious eyebrow and followed Bruce to the middle of the ball room. "Bruce?" I questioned. He stopped and turned to face me. He placed a gentle finger on my lips to quiet me, then replaced his finger with his lips. The kiss was shorter than I had liked, but it was the sweetest I'd ever felt.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Bruce called out.

The room started to go silent, their eyes staring at us and causing me to blush.

"Please everyone! There is still one thing I would like to do before we end such a marvelous night," he stated and took my hand, "Catalina, we've been together for a while now, and every day I wake up beside you and I thank whatever God there is that he gave you to me."

I blushed and lowered my gaze. He used a finger to make me look at him, "You're the only one I want to be with, and I think it's time we make this final, my love."

He bent down on a knee and kissed the knuckles of my left hand as his right produced a small box from his coat pocket, "Marry me, love?"

Tears formed in my eyes. Before he could even open the box I was nodding, "Yes…" I choked out… "Oh God Bruce, of course!"

He never opened the box, but instead popped up to full height and hugged me. The crowd around us launched into a roar of applause! Bruce kissed me happily as others crowded around to congratulate us.

After all the guests had left, Bruce and I lay in bed that night before he was to go on patrol. My head on his chest, wrapped securely in his arms, we set a date and settled that we would have it at the manor. We talked awhile longer about plans that had to be made before he left me for a night of crime fighting. He brushed his lips across my cheek and left me to sleep.

Bruce and I had finally set a date and it was just three months away. I rolled over to an empty bed and smiled. He'd be coming in soon from a night of crime fighting. I had it all planned out how I would tell him my news. I bit my lip as I thought about how he would react. I was so lost in the thought that I hadn't heard him come in. I felt the bed shift and an arm pull me in tight against his amazingly toned body.

I rolled over in his arms and cupped his cheek in one hand. I used my other to prop up my head. His eyes fluttered for a moment, and then snapped open with a bit of effort. "How was it tonight?"

"It was alright, Crane keeps escaping from Arkham and I'm starting to get pissed." He informed me.

I smiled, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'm sure you'll get him. You always do." I ran my hand down his neck to his bare chest smoothing out the plans of muscle. He shivered under my fingers. I smiled and pushed him on his back playfully.

He raised an eyebrow as I moved quickly to straddle his hips. I leaned down to kiss him and quickly moved my lips to his neck. He groaned softly from deep within his chest, a sound I loved to hear. "I have something to tell you…" I whispered as I nipped at the sensitive muscle. He shivered beneath me but didn't respond. He just waited. I sat up, looking down at him. His hands were massaging my waist.

"What do you think about kids?" I asked with a sly smirk.

His shrug worried me at first but he paused halfway through it, meeting my eyes. I nodded slowly as if I could read what his mind was asking. He bolted upright and kissed me eagerly.

"So you're pregnant!?" he asked in a mixture of excitement and disbelief.

I just nodded and laughed.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he put a hand on his forehead and laid back down. He mumbled, "Wow, I'm going be a father."

I giggled and kissed him again. "Are you alright?" I asked still a little worried.

He tossed me a glance and then smiled widely."I'm perfect," he pulled me into his chest, holding me close, "I'm better than I have been in years."

* * *

**_*~So guys, this is it. All done with this one. Look for my new story coming out. I don't have a title for it yet, but here's the synopsis:_**

**Vivian is part of something anciet, something mystical, and now that thing is attacking the streets of Gotham to get to her. Can she help Gordon and Batman save the city from this new tormentor? Or will she get caught up in trying to out run the past? **

**_Comment to read more.~*_**


End file.
